Scarlet Meets Rainbow
by satokasu565
Summary: As their journey continues in search for Gon's father, they came across the Kingdom of Paix, ruled by a Queen along with her three sisters as princesses. Twist and turns of fate awaits them. Mainly Kurapika x O.C. romance. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!
1. Sidetracked

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Hunter x Hunter", Togashi owns them who's back from hiatus and is continuing the manga. The only thing I own are my original characters and the story itself. That's all and please enjoy. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Sidetracked<strong>

"Look! It's a castle!" said Gon as he stopped and pointed towards the magnificent structure miles away from them. The pointed towers gleaming under the sun, making it appear as if the castle is made out of jewels.

"Huh? It's a castle? I never knew there was a kingdom here." said a confused Killua.

"According to the map it's called the Kingdom of Paix." said Kurapika as he struggles to keep the map open.

"Paix, huh? Wait, since when did you get a map!" exclaimed Leorio.

"I bought it when we were in the York Shin Auction."

"Can we go check it out?"

"Are you sure, Gon? Aren't we supposed to look for your Father?"

"It's ok, Kurapika! We can just look for him in a later time! Right now, I want to explore that thing!"

"Yeah! Come on, Gon! I'll race you!"

"Hey! That's not fair, Killua! You didn't even say "Go!" yet!"

"Hey guys! Wait!"

Gon and Killua dashed off down the dirt path and headed straight towards their goal, Leorio and Kurapika apparently struggling to keep up with them. A new adventure awaits them…

* * *

><p>The Kingdom of Paix, ruled by a Queen, was one of the most beautiful and richest kingdoms in the entire world. Low crime rates and nature surround the area. Food and supplies were never scarce and tourists often come and go. The local market is teeming with merchants from different parts of the world.<p>

It also houses a secret and a treasure targeted by many…

"Come on, Gon! You're too slow!"

"Oh yeah…" said Gon as he sped up ahead of Killua. "Who's slow now?"

"Hey!"

"Come on you two! Slow down!"

"Yeah! When I catch up to you two, I'm gonna' give you a piece of my mind!"

"Wait, Leorio! Now you're speeding up!"

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Hahaha! We're almost there!" said Gon as he and Killua dashed off once more, Leorio shouting right behind them.

Finally, they reached the kingdom's main gates. But, guards were blocking the way. The gates were made of steel and were twenty feet high. Huge walls surround the entire kingdom.

"From the looks of it, we're not welcome here. Now what do we do?"

"I don't know. Wait…"

A guard slowly approaches them, carrying a spear-like weapon with him.

"I'm sorry, travelers. You may not pass. Please state your names and purpose here in the kingdom first and we may reconsider."

"We are Hunters. We happen to pass by and stumbled upon your kingdom. I'm Gon; these are Killua, Kurapika and Leorio."

"Hunters, eh? If so, show me your license cards."

The four of them drew out their cards, presenting them to the guard in front of them.

"Now, can we pass?" said an impatient Leorio.

"Hmm, these are authentic. Very well, please wait here for a second. I'll call on your escort to the castle. You two…" said the guard as he pointed towards his comrades, "Guard them while I'm gone."

As he left, the two guards took position immediately in front of Gon and the others. The gates were opened and the head guard disappeared inside. About thirty minutes later, he came out along with a person beside him.

"Here's your escort. Take them to the castle. The Queen will be expecting them."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what I'm doing. Geez."

"Uh, escort us? To the castle? Why?"

"Protocol says so. Come, I'll explain it to you on the way."

He led the group inside and there, they were greeted by the beauty of nature. Forests and animals surround them and only a single dirt path was visible. A lake was nearby, its clear, blue waters running down the stream.

"Wow! It reminds me of home back in Whale Island!"

"It's like our garden in the mansion."

"Pretty."

"And it's too peaceful. It hurts my eyes!"

"Whatever, Leorio."

"By the way, onii-chan, who are you? I'm Gon."

"Who? Me? I'm Satoshi. A Blacklist Hunter."

"You're a Hunter?"

"Yeah. I'm in the Royal Division."

"Royal Division? I never heard of that before."

"Because it's special. A special division of Hunters who works directly under Royalty. Handpicked by the royalties themselves."

"Uh, I see. We're Hunters as well, you see."

"Really? Huh, boy, Hunters sure are getting younger these past few years. It took me awhile to even get my hands on that license card. Tch."

"Oy, you haven't even answered our question yet. Why are we being taken to the castle?" asked a pissed Killua.

"Queen says so. You see, she set out a rule that whenever Hunters arrive at the kingdom, they are to be escorted immediately to the castle to meet her."

"I see. Why us Hunters only?"

"I don't know. Curious I think. She finds them fascinating."

"Interesting Queen you got there."

"Nice too. I don't even get to do much anymore. No more criminals to catch. The excitement's gone."

"Why's that?"

"You see, the people in this kingdom are well taken care-of. The Queen provides the homeless shelter and the jobless work. People are fed so there's no reason to steal anymore. Unless, some of them are greedy and the benefits are not enough for them."

"Huh. Wait, why is it only a Queen? Where's the King?"

"The Queen is single you see. The previous rulers of this kingdom were her parents. Rumors say they were massacred years ago while on a journey by some unknown group for an unknown reason."

"Does she ever get lonely?" asked Gon.

"Nah'. She has sisters you see. Three and are all princesses."

"Are they hot?", asked a grinning Leorio.

"Honestly, the second eldest is. The third and fourth are just kids but are very pretty."

"Hehe, too bad. How about the Queen?"

"Besides her personality, it's impossible for anyone to not fall for her."

"Then you liked her then?"

"Used to. But I have a girlfriend now you see. She's a Hunter as well, an Epicure one." said an embarrassed Satoshi.

"Ah! We're here!" exclaimed Gon as they stopped in their tracks and marveled at the beauty in front of them.

* * *

><p>The castle's steps were made out of marble, gleaming under the sun. As they climb, they noticed that the steps somehow hum under their feet. Reaching the door, Satoshi approaches the guards then whispered something to them. After that, they stepped away for them to pass. Entering, they awed at the interior. Curtains of red silk and gold thread adorned the windows, the floor was made out of marble and polished as well, chandeliers hang on the ceiling as well as banners of the kingdom's insignia, somewhat of an eye with intricate designs and when sunlight hits it, it shines with the different colors of the rainbow. In the end of the hallway is the throne, where the Queen sits waiting for them.<p>

They made their way down the red-carpeted floor, while observing the Queen. She was beautiful, with long, platinum blonde, wavy hair. Her eyes were black as the night time sky. Pale skin and rosy cheeks and her neck adorned with jewelry. Her gown of lavender with a white corset that has gold trimmings, with long sleeves that ends at her wrists, which resembles a kimono's. On top her head was the symbol of royalty, a crown of gold bedazzled by jewels. Power and kindness seems to radiate from her presence. They were awed by her beauty.

Gon, curious, uses his Gyo and sees that the Queen has tremendous amount of Nen inside of her. _"She's using Nen also!"_ Gon thought out loud.

As they reached the end, they all knelt down before the Queen.

"You may leave now, Satoshi. Thank you."

"Yes, my Queen."

Satoshi stood up, bowed before the Queen then left, making his way down the right corridor. The Queen and with her arms open wide, greets the group before her.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Paix, my dear Hunters. I'm Queen Jacquenette; please don't hesitate to tell me your names."

"I'm Gon."

"I'm Killua."

"My name is Kurapika, you're Highness."

"And I am Leorio."

"I see. It's nice to finally meet you, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. Please enjoy your stay here in this kingdom. I was wondering if you have a place to stay."

"Well, we haven't thought of that yet. We can just stay at a local inn or hotel."

"If that is the case, you can just stay here in the castle."

"Not to be rude you're Highness but we can't. We might be of trouble to you."

"No, no. I insist. Stay, Besides, my sisters will be very delighted to have visitors with us."

"Thank you very much, you're Highness. If there's anything we can do-"

"ONEEEEE-CHAAAAANNNNN!"

A girl about eleven-years old with long, black straight hair in ponytails, black eyes, wearing a purple hoodie with a black-shirt underneath, along with jean shorts and black knee-high socks in a pair of white sneakers, came running down the left corridor then hugged her sister.

"Onee-chan! Patricia's bullying me again! Make her stop!"

"Now, now Pierrette. Don't cry now, we have guests."

Pierrette, peeling away from her sister's grasp, looked towards Gon and the others. Wiping her tears away, she went in front of them then reached out her hand.

"Hiya'! I'm Princess Pierrette. Nice to meet ya'!"

"Oh, hi." said a reluctant Gon as he took her hand and shook it.

"May I know your names?"

"I'm Gon. These are my friends Killua, Kurapika and Leorio."

"Ohhh, hello!" said Pierrette as she smiled at the other three. Killua, apparently, blushed as he was too dumbstrucked by her beauty.

"Hey, hey. Can I borrow your fishing rod?"

"This?" said Gon as he pointed to the thing behind him.

"Yes! Can I? Can I?"

"Ok, sure!"

He took out his fishing rod then handed it over to Pierrette. She took it into her hands then started to swing it back and forth, causing' the line to reel out.

"Ok, here we go!"

She waved it towards one of the banners hanging ten feet above them. The line wrapping around it then suddenly, she pulled on it causing' the banner to detach and fluttered down onto the floor.

"Ok, one more time!"

This time, she sent the line towards Gon and the others, wrapping it around them. With all her strength, she lifted them up into the air. While in they were in mid-air, she ran towards the wall and kept running until she reached the pole where another banner was hanging. She wrapped the fishing rod along with the line around it. There, Gon and the others were hanging off the ground, trying to free themselves from their restraints.

"What is this kid! Is she crazy!"

"Leorio, remember, she's the princess."

"I don't care! OY! GET US DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"This kid's strong. I wonder if she used Nen-"

"No. She didn't" said Gon as he cut-off Killua.

"How'd you know, Gon?"

"I used Gyo a while ago. Although she emits a very strong aura, but, when she cast the line on the banner, she wasn't using any Nen. She did it with her own strength. Same when she lifted us."

"Pretty and strong. Hehe." mumbled Killua, with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"That was fun!" said a satisfied Pierrette, who was sitting on the pole.

"Now, now Pierrette. Don't be rude to our guests. Be nice and put them down."

"But onee-chan, I was just starting to have fun!"

"Pierrette."

"Fine. Geez. I don't get to have much fun anymore." said a pouting Pierrette as she untied the fishing rod, sending the group crashing towards the floor.

"OW! THAT HURTS!"

"Leorio, calm down. Don't be rude. Plus, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Yeah, yeah. Hmph. Whatever."

"Seriously, you should strengthen your Nen more."

"Oh I'm sorry. Apparently, I was too busy studying to be a doctor to be able to do anything. Unlike you and Gon here who are _sooo_ gifted."

"You better stop now, Killua. He's pissed."

"He's always pissed. Oh well."

"Well, that was fun. I hope to play with you guys some more." said Pierrette as she jumped down from the pole.

"Yeah, have fun playing with a gorilla."

A girl about twelve-years old appeared from the left corridor dressed in a black, gothic Lolita fashion with long, blonde wavy hair with black eyes as well.

"Psssh! Whatever, Patricia."

"Onee-chan, who are these people?" asked Patricia, completely ignoring Pierrette.

"Hunters. They will stay here in the castle." answered Jacquenette

"Oy! Stop ignoring me!"

"I see. My name is Princess Patricia. Nice to make your acquaintance." said Patricia as she approaches the group then gave them a curtsy.

"Hello Princess. I'm Gon. These are my friends Killua, Kurapika and Leorio."

"_Another pretty one appeared. Fufufu."_ thought Killua.

"I see you have met the family pet."

"I'm not a pet! Will you stop bullying me, Patricia!"

"In your dreams."

"Arrrggghhh!"

"Not again. When will you two stop fighting?"

A girl of sixteen appeared from the right corridor. She looked exactly like their eldest sister except her hair was black and straight, tied in a single ponytail. She has the same eyes as all of them. She's wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with a white vest, in black pants and brown below-the-knee boots. A towel draped on her right shoulder, with a sword strapped to her right hip.

"Really. There is not a single day that you two wouldn't fight!"

"She started it!" said Pierrette and Patricia at the same time.

"Haaay. Huh? I see we have visitors." said Yuna as she focused her attention onto the group of strangers right in front of her.

"Yes, Yuna. These young men are Hunters. They will be staying here at our castle as our guests. Everyone, I would like you to meet my sister, Princess Yuna." said Jacquenette.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." said Yuna as she bowed before them.

"Hello, you're Highness. I'm Gon; these are Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. It's very nice to meet you also."

"_It never stops, does it? These one is gorgeous too! Fufufu."_ both Killua and Leorio thought.

"I guess that's it for introductions. Yuna, kindly take them to their rooms. Take Pierrette and Patricia with you as well, please, try not to fight again."

"Yes, onee-san. Come everyone, I shall show you your rooms on your stay here. You two, you better stop fighting." said Yuna as she makes her way towards the left corridor, everybody following her.

"Geez. Those two gives me a headache. Oh well, back to duties." said the Queen as she sat back down on the throne, gazing out onto the distance.

* * *

><p>"Thank you once again for letting us stay here." said Kurapika.<p>

"Not at all. Plus, the Queen says so. Really, she should stop being super nice to people. People might abuse that trait of hers one day."

"Amazing! This castle is huge!" said Gon as he scanned the surroundings.

Display knights of armor were lined along the walls with huge paintings on them. Glass cases containing various royal artifacts were also displayed. At the end of the halls were grand staircases, separated into two. One is going to the right, and then the other is going to the left.

"Your rooms will be on the corridor to the right. Ours would be on the left. Let's go." Yuna said as she began to climb the stairs, with the others right on her heels.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourselves? You start, Gon. Why did you decided to become a Hunter?" asked Yuna.

"I'm looking for my father, you see. His name is Ging Freecss."

"Really? My parents use to know someone by the name of Ging. They said he was a very powerful Hunter."

"Yeah, I heard he was."

"Not only that but I heard he was one of the creators of a game. They say you could _literally _die in it. What's it called again? "Greed Island"? Anyways, I always wanted to play that…"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to…" said Killua, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, it was really hard to beat."

"So you've played it before? Lucky you."

"Yeah, we almost didn't make it out alive."

"Well, I hope you find him. How about you, Killua… Zoldyck."

"Wait, how'd you know my last name?"

"So I was right. You looked exactly like your father. He went here once; my father hired him to kill somebody. Probably a criminal mastermind who was after our e-, never mind. Something important."

"I see. Well, there's no need to hide it then."

"So, why'd you become a Hunter?"

"Nothing really. Just looking for excitement, until I met this guy over here." he said as he grabbed Gon and gave him a noogie.

"Ouch! Killua! Stop it!"

"How about you, Leorio-san?"

"Mostly for money. Yeah, only money. But I want to be a doctor, you see."

"A doctor huh? You sure don't look like one."

"Really? Maybe because I look too handsome?"

"Hahaha, no, that's not it. Just… never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Ooook."

"Time for the last, how about you, Kurapika."

"Revenge."

"Revenge huh? Against who?"

"The Genei Ryodan."

Yuna stopped in her tracks. Suddenly, she grabbed Kurapika by his collar then forced him inside the room right next to them.

Gon and the others were practically shocked from the sudden action.

"Ok, I don't understand what just happened right now."

"If I were you, wait till' they come out. Yuna-neechan's pissed. You wouldn't want to see her pissed. Trust me, I know." said Pierrette.

"Pissed? Why?"

"I'll tell you all about it. Now come, I'll show you three your rooms' instead." said Patricia as she continued on walking down the hallway, the four of them following.

* * *

><p>"Now, tell me, what you know about the Ryodan?" asked Yuna as she pushed Kurapika hard against the wall.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! If there's anything you would like to recommend, improve, suggest or just give out your opinion, please don't be afraid to submit a review on it. I will accept criticisms as well but please, try not to get carried away. I'm still a human with feelings you know. XD**


	2. Confrontation

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Hunter x Hunter", Togashi owns them who's back from hiatus and is continuing the manga. The only thing I own are my original characters and the story itself. That's all and please enjoy. =D******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Confrontation<strong>

"Now, tell me, what you know about the Ryodan?"

"Hehe."

"Tell me now!"

"Why? Why do you want to know!"

"…"

Yuna has suddenly let go of Kurapika's collar, slowly backing away from him until she reached the opposite wall, leaning her back against it then slowly sliding down until she sat on the floor. She then brought her knees close to her chest then bowed down her head against it, curling up like a ball.

"They killed my parents."

Kurapika, approached her then sat right beside her, listening to what she has to say.

"4 years ago while on a journey, they were ambushed by a group of bandits…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"You're Majesty, where shall we head on next?"_

_"The Kingdom of Voiny is not far from here. Just go onwards."_

_"Yes, you're Majesty." said the carriage's driver as he gave the horse a whip and they were on the way._

_"I can't wait till' I see my good friend Marcel. As well as his son."_

_"Really now, my dear. Don't you think you should reconsider this arranged marriage thing? Yuna won't be too pleased about this."_

_"Nonsense! I know Yuna won't mind. That girl knows how to follow her duties as a princess and this is one of them. Besides, an alliance with another kingdom will be for the best."_

_"Haaay. Well, I hope this prince better be worthy."_

_"That's why we'll see for oursel-"_

_Suddenly, the carriage shooked violently, as if something big hit it. Then, the doors opened._

_"What's going on! Who are you people!"_

_"Don't worry, you're Highness. We are only here to take what is ours." And with that the stranger suddenly brought out a knife then killed the two royalties, taking something from them and then left, along with the others that were with him. The soldiers and guards accompanied by the King and Queen were also massacred and where left there. Pretty soon, they were found by the Kingdom of Voiny's guards, who were ordered to supposedly escort the arriving royalty. And then, they delivered news of the King and Queen's death to Paix._

_A funeral was held, with the young princesses mourning for the lost of their beloved parents. Weeks later, a coronation was held, crowning Paix's new ruler, the current Queen, Jacquenett._

_It took the princesses while before they can adjust to their new duties as well as getting over for the lost of their beloved parents. All, with the exception of one…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"So, that's what exactly happened."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm the one who should be. Apparently…" she stood up.

"I haven't gotten over our parent's death yet. My sisters' already moved on but their death still haunts me. Especially since I'm one of the reason why it happened, I was about to get engaged, even if it's against my wishes. Well, life's tough, I guess that's how it goes. Now…" she turns around then pinned Kurapika against the wall once more.

"You still haven't told me your reason yet." she said, smirking.

"…"

Then, suddenly, his eyes began to glow a bright scarlet color.

"No way… It can't be… You're a part of the-"

"Kurata Clan. Yes. My clan was massacred five years by the same people who killed your parents. The Genei Ryodan."

"I never thought… That you… Oh great…" said Yuna as she let go of her grasp on Kurapika.

"Oh well, it's ok I guess. Hehehe."

"You're not shocked?"

"Surprised, yes. But, I have a something to show you. Meet me in the throne room later. I have to change my clothes first." said Yuna as she smiled, turning around then walking straight towards the door then left, shutting it behind.

"Huh?" said a confused Kurapika as he just shrugged his shoulders then went out of the room as well, heading down the right corridor towards their assigned rooms.

When he was out of sight, Yuna came out of hiding behind a pillar then sighed.

"Kurta Clan, eh? Boy, he is in for a surprise." she said as she laughed then turned around then headed down the left corridor.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kurapika's here!" exclaimed Gon as Kurapika entered his room, along with Leorio and Killua. Gon was sitting on the bed while Killua was lying beside him, his hands under his head. Leorio was standing next to the window, apparently was gazing out into the horizon until he snapped out of it when Kurapika arrived.<p>

"Oy, you better tell us what happened back there." said Killua.

"Nothing much…" he said as he sat on the bed as well.

"The princess pretty much reacted to the Ryodan thing."

"I see. Princess Patricia told us. Apparently, their parents were killed by them as well. And, Yuna-himesan isn't taking it too lightly. She hasn't moved on about their deaths yet."

"I know, Gon. She told me all about it. But something is bugging me though. When I told her I was a part of the Kurata Clan-"

"Wait, you told her!"

"Well, not exactly. Anyways, she wasn't surprised much. But, she did tell me to meet her in the throne room. So, I better get going now. I'll fill you guys in more about it later. Bye." Kurapika said as he stood up and then left.

"Well, that was weird. Now, what do we do now, Gon?"

"Let's go explore the castle! I've been itching to do so all day!"

"Then let's go!" said Killua as they both hopped off the bed and then dashed for the door.

"We'll be going now, Leorio. See ya' later then!" said Gon as shut the door close.

"Now, I'm all alone. Haaay. Might as well take a nap, I'll go to my own room then." he said as he headed towards the door, turning off the lights before leaving.

"Ah, you're here already." said Yuna as she finally appeared in the throne room, with Kurapika who was practically waiting for her, having a conversation with the Queen while he does.

"Took you long enough to get dressed." he said.

"Well, I'm not suppose to go out looking like that whenever I have something important to do and besides, when royals have business to attend to outside of the castle, they have to be dressed properly." she said. She was wearing a royal officer's uniform coat, color black with several gold medals attached to it. Instead of pants she was wearing red shorts instead. Along with it are a pair of black socks and a pair of white and red sneakers. **(A.N.: Think of it as the primary costume of Utena of the anime, "Revolutionary Girl Utena". XD)**. Her hair was down as well, with a tiara placed on top of her head.

Kurapika just stared at her.

"What? Is something wrong?" Yuna asked, confused.

"You're prettier when your hair is down."

"Well, thank you. I get that a lot. Let's go." she said coolly, apparently blushing as well.

"Have fun you too!" said Jacquenette, smirking.

"Yes, sis." answered Yuna as she and Kurapika headed out of the front door of the castle.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going anyways?" asked Kurapika as she and Yuna made their way down the stairs.<p>

"You'll see."

She then turned left and headed straight towards what looks like to be the palace's stables. Different kinds of horses, as well as unicorns, can be seen. Also, a young girl was there.

"Ila! Hey!" said Yuna as she ran towards the girl.

"You're Highness! Good to see you! Going somewhere again?"

"Yeah. I have something to show this guy. By the way, his name is Kurapika. He's a Hunter." said Yuna as she pointed towards the guy behind her.

"I see. It's very nice to meet you, Kurapika. I'm Ila, a Wildlife Hunter. It's nice to see another Hunter." she said as she took out her hand to him.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you." said Kurapika as she shook hands with her. "We're riding horses?" he said as he turned to face Yuna.

"Yup. That's the only way we can get there to that place. Anyways, Ila, please fetch me a horse and as well as my beloved Nila for me."

"Right away, you're Highness." said Ila as she turns then leaves, going into one of the stables.

"There are so many horses. How come there are only four unicorns?"

"Because, those four are my sister's and mine."

"I remember when I use to work for a Mafia Boss' family and in order to get hired; one of my comrades had to kill a unicorn for the skull. The boss' daughter was a body part collector you see. Creepy girl she was…"

"I see. Ah, here comes Ila."

"Here you go, you're Highness. A horse, and as well as your Nila."

"Hey there girl! Who's a good girl?" said Yuna as she patted and hugged her unicorn, Nila.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Don't tell me you haven't ridden a horse before?" said Yuna as she mounted on Nila.

"Uh… Eh…"

"Huh? So you haven't ridden one before?"

"Well, back in the village, we don't have horses much. So, yeah." said an embarrassed Kurapika.

"Haaay. It can't be helped then. Come, get on Nila."

"Are you sure? I mean I can just walk beside yo-"

"Nonsense! It'll be faster this way! Come!"

"Alright." said Kurapika as he reached out his hand towards Yuna, as she pulls him up on the horse.

"Now, what?"

"Wrap your arms around my waist."

"What!"

"Oh come on. Just do it." said Yuna, who was blushing.

"Ok. If you say so." said Kurapika as he reluctantly wraps his arms around her waist, embarrassed by having to be this close to the princess.

"See? Isn't that hard? Alright, here we go!" said Yuna as she gave Nila a whip then they were on their way. Riding off to a distant path past the stables, going towards their destination.

"Good luck on your trip!" said Ila as she waved them goodbye.

* * *

><p>The path there was pretty much dangerous. Rocks were everywhere and there was also a deep cliff to cross. Luckily enough, a hanging bridge was placed there. Although, from the mere looks of it, it's almost about to give-in anytime soon.<p>

"Are you sure about this? The bridge looks like it's about to fall anytime soon!"

"Don't worry, Kurapika. I'm aware of that. I always go to that place every single day and I always use this bridge. Besides… try using Gyo."

And so, Kurapika focused his entire aura to his eyes therefore using Gyo.

"Now, look at the bridge."

He then focused his attention towards the bridge.

"Ah! No way!"

"Uh-huh. I used my Nen to envelop the entire bridge, so I can cross safely. This way, only Nen-users will be able to pass through here. That's why I didn't ask the kingdom to fix that bridge."

"But why go through the trouble? Maybe… are you hiding something?"

"You'll find out. Come, let's go!" and with that, using Ren, she enveloped herself, Kurapika and Nila with Nen and then made their way across the bridge. Finally crossing, she then gave Nila another whip and then they were off again.

"How much further is it?"

"Almost there. We just have to cross…" said Yuna as she pulled on Nila to stop.

"This river."

"Eh!"

"Oh don't worry. There are plenty of rocks scattered around. We just have to hop on them to cross. Although, one mistake and we are done for, just look at those rapids!" she said as she pointed towards the water, crashing violently across the rocks.

"I'm not so sure about this…"

"What? Scared? You're after the Ryodan and you get scared just because of this? Hahaha! Come on! Let's go!" said Yuna as Nila jumped across, landing safely on a rock. Hopping on one rock to another, not caring about slipping or anything, until they reached the other side.

"I wonder if I should be more scared of you than the Ryodan…" said Kurapika, sweatdropping.

"Hahaha! You should be. Anyways, the village is nearby, so let's go!"

* * *

><p>"This day is boring as well. I wonder where the princess is. She hasn't come yet."<p>

"Oy! Lupe! Stop slacking off. The princess wouldn't be too pleased if she heard of this. Really, you're supposed to be our watch guard."

"Whatever, Luigi. It's not like we're gonna' get ambushed or anything. The princess does the _real_ protecting here."

"Just go back to work."

"Yeah, yeah. Geez. Mean old man. Like he's the one to talk, he isn't doing anything much either! Back to work then." said Lupe as he straightened up then gazed outside the village's gates, looking for anything suspicious until he spotted a shadow approaching.

"Huh? Who's that?" he said as he grabbed the watch tower's telescope then pointed it straight towards the figure.

"Well, if isn't the princess. She's late, and not alone. There's someone riding with her." he said as he lets go of the telescope then reached towards the tower's signal bell, ringing it.

"Ah! The princess is here!"

"Oy! Guys! The princess is back!"

"The princess, the princess!"

Villagers started buzzing around after hearing of the news that the princess has arrived. Every day, the villagers get excited whenever the princess visits. They have great respect for her since she's the reason why they're still alive. Not only her but the entire royal family as well, going through lengths in order to obscure this village from many prying eyes.

"See that huge gates? That's the entrance to the village. And it looks like they were already informed of my arrival. Hahaha!"

"Wow, making a village fuss like that? You must have done something great for them to respect you like that."

"Yeah, I'll tell you what later. Right now, a friend is here to welcome us. Whoa, Nila!" said Yuna as she ordered her unicorn to stop.

"You're Highness, welcome back again to our village!"

"No problem, chief. By the way, I have a friend of mine I would like you to meet. This is Kurapika by the way, and I'm positive that you two have a lot in common. I mean, the whole village does!"

"Nice to meet you, Kurapika-san. I'm Chief Naples, welcome to our humble village." he said as he shook hands with Kurapika.

"Now, now. We have lots more to attend to! Come Kurapika, I have somebody I want you to meet." said Yuna as she leads Kurapika into the village, passing by a lot of people on their way. Different people come and greet her, as she greets them back.

"You're truly a princess. Somewhat, all the people you meet will either praise you or thank you."

"Well, it's no big deal actually. It's kinda natural now since I've been doing this for years now. I am a princess after all. One of my duties is to my people."

"I see. Anyways, where are we headed to?"

"To my "mother"."

"Your "mother"?"

"She stands as my mother figure now. I met her here in the village. She's really nice and she's always looking out for me."

"I see. It's nice that I get to meet her."

The village isn't that huge, since its population is about thirty to fifty people only. Although, the houses were elegantly made, like an old medieval period village. There is also a tavern and a small marketplace. All of the village's construction was all paid by the Queen.

"Ah, we're here." said Yuna as a small, cottage was slowly coming into view. The walls were filled with flowers, their tendrils spread out across it. It also has a chimney built-in. A cozy home for about three people.

"Is this her house?"

"Yes. Let's go. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us."

They approached the front door and then Yuna knocked on it.

"Come in! It's open!"

"Ah! Kaprika-san! It's me, Yuna!" said Yuna as she opened the door and then entered the house.

"Yuna! I'm in the kitchen right now."

"By the way, I have somebody I want you to meet." said Yuna as she beckoned Kurapika to follow her into the kitchen, the smell of food was wafting through the air.

"Ah, Kaprika-san, what are you cooking?"

"You're favourite, apple pie. I also prepared some tea." said Kaprika, as she brought out the pie from the oven.

"Smells good! By the way, this is Kurapika. He's a Hunter."

Then, suddenly, Kaprika lets go of the pie, crashing into the floor.

"Kaprika-san! Are you ok?" said Yuna as she rushed at her side, placing her arm around her.

"No way…"

"Kaprika-san?"

She stood up then slowly, lifted her head up, looking straight towards the young man in front of her.

"Kurapika…"

"Mother…"

"You're alive!" said Kaprika as rushed towards Kurapika, hugging him tight.

"I thought you were dead! Oh thank goodness, every night I prayed for you to be alive and here you are, right in front of Me." said Kaprika as she cried onto her son's shoulders.

"Mother… Oh Mother! I thought you were dead too!" said Kurapika as he himself started crying.

Yuna smiled as she watched the scene right in front her, happy for once that she get to help two people reunite once more.

* * *

><p>"So, does this mean that this whole village are Kurata people?"<p>

"Yes. I was about to tell you but since I don't have to, your Mother already did." said Yuna.

"Since when did you arrive here in Paix?" asked Kaprika.

"Just now actually. Yuna here was in a hurry to get me here, I didn't even have the time to rest. All this time, I thought the Kurata tribe was gone. How did you survive the ambush? When the Ryodan left, all I saw was dead, eyeless bodies everywhere."

"It all started when…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha! Sorry, I will save the flashback for the next chapter. I know that Kurapika is clearly very out-of-character here but I can't help it; I just have to give him a soft side for once since I'm getting tired of his evil side in the series. Anyways, please give out a review on this chapter as well. This one is shorter than the previous one.**

**I won't be able to update soon since school has just started. But, I will try to at least post one or two chapters a week. So please, be patient with me.**

**Special thanks to **_**Sammi V **_**for being my first reviewer. I dedicate this chapter to you. =D**


	3. The Secret

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Hunter x Hunter", Togashi owns them who's back from hiatus and is continuing the manga. The only thing I own are my original characters and the story itself. That's all and please enjoy. =D******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Secret<strong>

"Just now actually. Yuna here was in a hurry to get me here, I didn't even have the time to rest. All this time, I thought the Kurata tribe was gone. How did you survive the ambush? When the Ryodan left, all I saw was dead, eyeless bodies everywhere."

"It all started when…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kurapika! Kurapika, where are you?" said Kaprika as she struggles to find her twelve year-old son in the stampede._

"_Mother! Mother, I'm right here!" said a young Kurapika, shouting for his mother's attention, getting swept away by the rush of people._

"_Hahaha! No matter where you run, we will all come to get you!" said a man with a muscular build. It was one of the Ryodan's members, Uvogin._

"_Really now, stop messing around! We need to finish this heist! Those eyes are really valuable and we need to get them!" said another Ryodan member, Machi._

"_Hahaha! This is going to be the most enjoyable heist ever! Look at all those people, screaming for their lives!" said Uvogin as he grabbed one of the villagers and killed him, gouging out his scarlet eyes._

_They started killing the villagers one by one, their eyes being taken away from this bloody massacre. _

_Meanwhile, a small group of villagers were already at the coast, preparing a boat for escape. Eventually, two members caught up to them._

"_You think you can escape? We're not letting a single, person leave this village!" said a young man in dark clothes partnered with a skull head scarf that covers his mouth, Feitan. Together with him was a young man in a jogging suit, Phinks._

_But, before they can attack, a mysterious person knocked them out unconscious. He has black, spiky hair and dark brown eyes._

"_Who are you?" said one of the villagers._

"_Ging, Ging Freecss. Now go! You must hurry! I'll try and stop those bandits from killing any further! he said as he pushed the boat into the sea, the villagers finally escaped. The waves sweeping them away, away from their once beloved village, with them as the only survivors left._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"We drifted into the sea for days, with no water or food. And, just when we thought all hope was lost, we landed into an island. Turns out, it was this kingdom. When we arrived, guards came and investigated us. We were then taken to the castle, where we met the previous rulers, Yuna's parents. They let us stay at the castle for awhile until the village they had built for us finished construction. Since then, we never left." said Kaprika, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"When my sister became the new Queen, I took the responsibility of taking care of these people. And they in turn, took care of Me." said Yuna.

"Thank heavens. I'm really grateful for at least having survivors from the ambush. Especially since you are one of them, Mother. I should also thank the royal family, for they have taken care of you and the rest of our people." said Kurapika as he turned to face Yuna, giving her a warm smile.

"Not at all. Besides, it's the right thing to do. I would've never have met your Mother!" said Yuna, suddenly blushing.

The three happily laughed, a feeling of warmth surrounding them.

"Why don't you tell me more about your journey, Kurapika?" said Kaprika.

And with that, he started relating stories to his Mother, with Yuna listening as well. After awhile, Yuna stood up.

"I have somewhere else to go. Kurapika, you wouldn't mind if you stay here for awhile? I'll come back for you later. While I'm gone, you can tell Kaprika-san more of your stories!"

"I don't mind." said Kurapika.

"Besides, this is a good time for me and Kurapika to bond for awhile. Take care then, my dear." said Kaprika.

"Well, I'm off then! Bye!" said Yuna as she left for the door, leaving the mother and son to bond.

She mounted Nila and left the village, saying goodbye for awhile and then going straight into the kingdom's urban district.

"Isn't she cute?" said Kaprika as she stood up and poured the tea she prepared into a cup, handing it to Kurapika.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, Kurapika. Isn't she pretty?"

"Mom!"

"Hahaha! Just joking. She's a great girl you know."

"I know that…" said Kurapika, as he took a sip from his tea, blushing.

"But, she's still a princess. While you're staying at the castle, look out for her as well. Even though she acts brave sometimes, she's all broken inside." said Kaprika as she sat down beside Kurapika.

"I understand, Mother. Although, it irks me that somehow, she's keeping something from us."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I'll try. But not right now. I have to get to know her more."

* * *

><p>"The library was hugeeeee!" exclaimed Gon.<p>

"Yeah, I know. I haven't seen so many books in my entire life." said Killua.

"So, what now, Killua? We've already been to the wine cellar, the laundry room, the stables, the display room, the ball room and the dinner hall."

"I know, let's check out the princesses' rooms! I wonder what it looks like. Then, let's raid their closets for their underwear! Fufufu." said Killua, snickering.

"Really Killua…" said Gon, sweatdropping and then blushing at the idea.

"Come on, Gon! Let's do it! Let's start with Pierrette's room! I'm sure she's not there anyway." said Killua as he dashed off.

"Oy, Killua! Wait for me!" said Gon, running after him.

At the corridor, there were four rooms. With two rooms on each side of the hallway. They approached the first one on the left. They opened the door slowly, peeking inside.

"Ah! Shit! Nooooo!" said Pierrette as she threw the game controller on the floor.

The TV screen flashing the text "GAME OVER".

"Oy, what game is that?" said Killua, as he entered the princess's room.

"Huh? Oh hi guys. It's called "Rekken", a fighting game. Apparently, my character lost. Stupid game." said Pierrette, pouting.

"I never knew you play video games. Oh! Look, it's a JoyStation also."

"Oh, cool. I never played any game besides "Greed Island"." said Gon as he and Killua sat down on the floor next to Pierrette.

"What do you guys want anyways?"

"Ummm… Well… Killua here wanted to-"

"We're just exploring the castle." said Killua as he quickly covered Gon's mouth, sweatdropping.

"Hmph! Pmhmhphph! Phmp!" muffled Gon.

"Oops, sorry Gon." said Killua as he let go.

"I see! Want me to give you two a tour?" said Pierrette as she jumped up.

"Are there more of the castle that we haven't explored yet?" said Killua.

"Oh yes! But first, I want you two to help me prank Patricia… Fufufu. She's going to pay for sure!" said Pierrette as she rubs her hands together, grinning evilly.

"That sounds fun. What do you have in mind?" said Killua.

"Well… First we have to…" said Pierrette as she whispered the rest of her plan to the both of them.

"I see. That's good! It's pretty good! You're a genius!" exclaimed Killua.

"I'm not sure… isn't that going a bit too far?" said Gon.

"Na'h! We prank each other every time! Mwuahahahaha!" laughed Pierrette.

"Let's go then!" said Killua as he rushed out of the door, with Gon and Pierrette right behind him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is gonna' work?" asked Killua.<p>

"I'm one hundred percent sure." said Pierrette.

"Oooook. Gon, hand me your fishing rod."

"Really you two, you should stop." said Gon as he reluctantly hands Killua his fishing rod.

"Now, give me the doll." said Killua as Pierrette hands him the doll. It was a chibi version of a famous anime character.

"Pfft. Now, the trap is set. Let's go." said Killua as he and Pierrette slowly opened the door, peeking inside. Patricia was busy, typing away in front of the computer.

Slowly, Killua cast in the line, the doll right on top of Patricia's head. He then lowered it slowly, floating just in front of Patricia's face.

"Ah! KAWAIIIII~! IT'S A ZERO PLUSHIE!" she said as she grabbed the doll and hugged it against her chest tightly.

"Now… go!" said Killua as he suddenly reeled in the fishing rod hard, the doll flying out of Patricia's grasp and went straight towards outside of the door.

"Ah! Wait! My Zero plushie!" said Patricia as she chased after the doll. Killua, Gon and Pierrette dashed away, the doll in tow.

"Hahaha! She totally fell for it!" laughed Killua.

"I told ya' it would work! After all, she wouldn't resist, being an _otaku _and all!" chimed in Pierrette.

"Now, for the final step!" said Killua as he and the others headed straight towards the castle's store room. They tied the plushie using a spare string they have on top of the cupboards and then hid behind the barrels.

"Pffft! Here she comes! Quick, duck!" said Pierrette as they watched the scene unfold in front of their eyes.

"Where's that plushie? Ah! There it is!" said Patricia as she spotted the plushie tied to the cupboards.

"Now, what are you doing here? Who tied you here and left you all alone?" she says as she slowly unties the string, accidentally pulling the cupboards open, causing' the stack of flour to fall and land in front of her, covering her entirely with the white powder.

"Achooo! Ack! Now I'm all dirty!" groaned Patricia.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Gon, Killua and Pierrette exploded into laughter.

"That was sooo funny!" said Killua, laughing hard.

"Yeah! Hahahah! Serves her right!" said Pierrette, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Princess Patricia. But… Pffft… I can't help it!" said Gon, as he tries his best to stop his laughter.

"Why you… PIERRETTE! I'm gonna' get you for this!" said Patricia, clenching the plushie as she began to chase them around.

"Ahhhhh! Save us!" said the three as they ran outside the storage room, with Patricia on their tails.

"Ahhh, that was a great nap! Apparently, everybody's gone. I wonder where they all went…"

"Ah! Leorio! Hi!" said Gon, along with Killua and Pierrette, still running from a mad Patricia.

"Huh? Gon? Killua? Oy, what the hell's up?"

"We'll tell you later! Right now, we got to bolt! See ya'!" said Killua as he, Gon and Pierrette dashed off, Patricia still chasing them.

"I'M GONNA' GET YOU FOR THIS!" she yelled.

"Ah really, even here in the castle. Oh well, might as well take a stroll in the town." said Leorio as he sighed and then went along his way.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Yuna-chan! You're back!" said Kaprika as Yuna entered the cottage.<p>

"Hi, Kaprika-san! Sorry I'm a bit late. Unfortunately, I got involved in a bar fight." said Yuna as she took a seat in the kitchen.

"Eh? What happened?" asked Kaprika, worriedly.

"Well, apparently, two drunken guys got into a disagreement and ended up fighting. They thrashed the whole place! Took awhile before we can get them to calm down, and then they were taken to jail." said Yuna as she sighed.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're ok. Are you going to stay for dinner?" asked Kaprika.

"No thank you, Kaprika-san. I think I'm going to pass. Big sis wants to have dinner with our new guests anyways." said Yuna.

"Really?" said Kurapika.

"Yes. Apparently, big sis is too excited about it." said Yuna.

"Shall we go then?" said Kurapika.

"We can stay here a little bit more. Right now, I want you to tell me more about your journeys as well. I sure missed a lot awhile ago." said Yuna.

"Well…" said Kurapika as he took a sip of his tea. "Nothing much to tell anyways; when I was starting on Hunter Exam, in the first test, we have to ride a boat to an island where the main exam center is. I met Gon and Leorio but, Leorio and I already had a dispute. We ended up fighting on the ship's deck during a storm. But, a crewmate has gone overboard and me, Gon and Leorio ended up rescuing him. That's when we became acquaintances"

"Ah, I see. Tell me more!" said Yuna.

"Well, when we reached the island, the captain told us three to go straight to huge tree on top of a mountain. Leorio was reluctant at first; separating from us for awhile then eventually, he followed us to the mountain as well. But before we can get to that tree, an old lady stopped us and asked us to solve a riddle. After we did, she eventually showed us a shortcut to the tree. Apparently, she was an examiner as well. She told us there was a couple living there and they will be the one who will guide us to the main exam center. Navigators you see."

"Oh! That's cool. And then?"

"Apparently, the couple living there turns out to be demon monsters. It took us awhile to figure it out then we ended up fighting four of them. The couple were posing as humans and were actually brother and sister. Eventually, we passed again and then they flew us to the exam center."

Yuna listens to him more, summarizing the events that happened to him and his friends on their journey.

"Ah look at the time. Well, it's almost evening already. We need to go, Kaprika-san." said Yuna as she stood up.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll see you two tomorrow. Give my regards to the Queen. Take care, my dear. You too, Kurapika, my boy." said Kaprika as she escorted them to the door.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll come back here again soon." said Kurapika as he hugged his mother goodbye.

"Take care of her, ok?" whispered Kaprika into his ear.

"I know, I know. Besides, we owe her too much." he whispered back.

Yuna just looked at them in confusion, wondering what they could be talking privately about. As she waits for them to finish, she mounted Nila.

"Ok then, we'll go now. Goodbye, Mother." said Kurapika as he mounted Nila as well, wrapping his arms on Yuna once again.

"Ok let's go! Bye, Kaprika-san!" said Yuna as they went on their way, riding off back to the castle.

* * *

><p>As they ride off into the forest, Yuna started a conversation with Kurapika…<p>

"I'm glad that you get to see your Mother again. She's really nice you know."

"Yes, she really is. I never thought that there were survivors from the ambush. Especially since she's one of them, they're safe and alive here. And I thought I was the only one left…"

"Ummm… Kurapika… I need to ask you a favour…"

"Sure. Just name it."

"Well, I want you to promise me to never reveal to anyone about the whereabouts of your people. I know that you would never do that but just promise me, ok? After all, they're one of the major secrets we are hiding from this kingdom."

"I guarantee that. Well, it wouldn't hurt if Gon and the others will know too? Besides, I want them to meet my Mother also."

"Oh, I trust them as well. "

"But, I need to ask you something, how come your parents decided to take care of my people? Some would just ignore them."

Yuna hesitated for awhile.

"Well… we have a lot in common with the Kurata people…"

"In common? Like what?"

"Hehe… you know what… I'll leave it for you to find out. How about we make a deal? You see, this kingdom hosts a tournament every year and everyone gets to participate. When the contender gets to the final round, he or she will get the chance to battle us four princesses. If you beat me then, I will tell you. So you better train hard." she said, smirking.

"A challenge, from the princess? Well, I can't back down now can I? Alright, I accept."

"Good! Ok, this year is going to be fun!" said Yuna as she gave Nila a whip, speeding up suddenly, riding off into the setting sun.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Yuna! Welcome back you two! It's almost dinner time so why don't you go get change, you too, Kurapika." said the Queen the moment the both of them entered the castle. She changed in her evening gown, this time sporting the colors blue and gold, adorned with more jewelry. Her crown was different this time also, although a bit smaller than her previous one.<p>

"Yes, yes, onee-san. I was about too anyways, let's go, Kurapika." said Yuna as she made her way towards their rooms. Once they reached the end of the staircase, they separated ways.

Kurapika, went to Gon's room, finding them all there, along with the two other princesses, Pierrette and Patricia.

"Kurapika! You're back!" said Gon enthusiastically, apparently playing cards with Killua and the girls on the floor.

"Oy, you still haven't told us about anything yet." said Killua.

"I'll tell you after dinner. By the way, what happened when I was gone?" said Kurapika, as he sat down on the bed.

"We had so much fun! We pranked Patricia, and it was sooo funny!" laughed Pierrette.

"And you will pay for it. Just you wait, Pierrette." said Patricia, clenching her fists. She already changed her flour-stained clothes. Another gothic lolita costume, this time in red.

"Hahaha! That sure was great! Oh, I won!" said Killua.

"Ah! I lost again! First the video game now in Poker! Hmph, what an unlucky day today." said Pierrette, crossing her arms, pouting.

"I didn't understand this game anyways." said Gon as he sighed.

"This would have been more fun if we're betting money. Next time, let's play the _real _Poker!" said Patricia.

"Let's play "Go Fish!" instead!" said Gon, as he began shuffling the cards.

"But I suck at "Go Fish!". No fair." said Killua.

"Then this is my chance to beat you then!" said Gon, grinning.

As the children played, Leorio who was sitting on a chair near the desk strikes up a conversation with Kurapika.

"So, how's your date with the princess? he said, grinning.

"It was not a date. And, I had fun. I've never felt this happy since five years ago when the Ryodan attacked our village."

"Oh? So it must have been a great date then? What did you two do?"

"It was not a date! Really, and to think I'm about to introduce you guys to her tomorrow."

"Eh? Her? So you met another girl? My, my. Such a naughty boy you are."

"It's not like that! Haaay. Just wait for it until tomorrow, ok?"

"Oooook then."

Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was a castle maid, fetching the guests for dinner.

"Dinner is ready, everybody. The Queen is already waiting for you. Then, if you excuse me, I will go tell princess Yuna as well."

"Ah, no need to. I'll tell her instead. You may leave now, thank you." said Kurapika as the maid bowed and then left.

"Then, I'll go on ahead. See you at the dinner hall then." said Kurapika as he left.

"Well, let's continue this after dinner. Let's go." said Patricia as she stood up, along with Gon and the rest, leaving the room and heading towards the dinner hall.

Meanwhile, when Kurapika reached Yuna's room, opening the door…

"Yuna-san, dinner's read-" said Kurapika, stopping midway as he stared towards Yuna.

There she was, clad only in her underwear, apparently struggling to hook her bra on.

"Ah, Kurapika. Great timing, I need help here. Could you come here and hook this up for me?"

"Ummm… Ehhh… Sorry… I didn't know… I thought you were..." said Kurapika as he struggled to maintain his balance, covering his nose to prevent himself from getting a major nosebleed.

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry. I don't mind anyways. About that help, can you like do it now? I decided to take a shower before going to dinner. I'm just in the middle of changing."

Kurapika took slow steps, averting his gaze from the princess. He then let his hands feel for the clasp, taking them both in his fingers, his hands brushing on her bare skin.

"Uhhh… what do I have to do?" he said, furiously blushing.

"Just hook them up. On the third set of hooks. I suggest that you should look what you are doing so we can get down to dinner faster." she said, grinning. She pulled back her hair so Kurapika could see better.

"Uhhh… ok… like this…" he said as he hooked them up, fumbling with the straps.

_"I have never been this close to a girl before, ESPECIALLY IN HER UNDERWEAR!" _he thought aloud, gulping.

"Yup, thank you. Now, if you don't mind waiting, I'll just put on some clothes and then we'll go."

"I'll wait outside instead." he said as he bolted to the door, closing it shut immediately.

"What just happened! Gaaaaah!" said Kurapika as he nosebleeds, still blushing furiously.

"Well, that was fun." giggled Yuna, her little show being too much for Kurapika. She then gets dressed in her usual evening wear, a plain white shirt along with jeans and sneakers. Then she went outside to find Kurapika sitting down on the floor, clasping his eyes.

"I just saw her… in her underwear… ahhh…" mumbled Kurapika.

"Did you like it?" said Yuna, startling him.

"Ummm… ehhh… let's go." he said as he suddenly stood up, rushing towards the dinner hall.

"Hahaha! Oy, wait for me! Kurapika!" she said as she chased after him.

* * *

><p>The whole dinner Kurapika avoided eye contact with Yuna, still blushing from what happened earlier. Apparently, Yuna just giggled.<p>

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Kurapika-kun." she said in a teasing tone.

"..."

"Thank you for your help by the way. I wouldn't have gotten it to hook up faster if it wasn't for you." she said as she watched him sank lower in his seat.

The rest of them at the dinner table just looked at them in confusion.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoyed your dinner. By the way, how long will you be staying here in our lovely kingdom?" said Jacquenette, placing her napkin back on her lap.

"We're not sure yet. Probably a month or so. It depends on Gon's decision since he's the reason why we are traveling anyways." said Kurapika, finally snapping from his trance.

"I see. Well, you can stay as long as you like. It's almost ten o' clock so we should probably go to bed already." said Jacquenette as she stood up, everybody following her.

"Well, I'll be going then. The Queen needs to rest to, you know. Good night everybody." she said as she made her way to her quarters, with her sisters following behind her. As well as Gon and the others.

Finally separating their ways, Leorio used this opportunity to ask Kurapika what happened.

"So, you mind telling me what's the fuss between you and the princess? A love quarrel maybe?"

"It's none of your business, Leorio. I'm going to bed now. Good night guys!" he said as he entered his room, slamming the door.

"What's his problem? Haaay. I'll go to bed then, good night you two." he said as he went to his own room.

"Hey Killua, I'm not sleepy yet."

"Me too. Why don't we go to Pierrette and Patricia's and finish that game we started?"

"Great idea! Let's go!" said Gon as he and Killua dashed off towards the princesses.

* * *

><p>Kurapika, was having trouble sleeping because of the images that were flashing in his mind from the earlier incident. His brain giving him visions of the memory of Yuna in her underwear. He suddenly blushed from the thought.<p>

"Ah! Now I can't sleep without thinking about it. Although, she did have a nice body… ah! Snap out of it! I'm going to sleep now!" he said as he buried his face on the soft pillows, tiredness suddenly hits him as he drifts of to sleep…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: I told you this was "Rated M" for a reason. Well, Kurapika is still a guy so let's give him something to fantasize about. Hahaha! XD**

**I mentioned on the first chapter that the Kingdom of Paix was hiding a secret and this was the Kurta clan, which is still alive up to now.**

**I'll just edit any grammar and spelling mistakes next time since I just rushed in finishing this. My mind got fueled by motivation from the recent reviews I got from **_**Sammi V**_**. Thank you once again.**

**Anyways, as always, feel free to submit a review on this. As for me, I'll go to sleep now since it's already past my bed time and I still have school tomorrow. As for the next chapter, it might be up on either Saturday or Sunday. So far, this was the longest chapter I've ever written, and I had fun writing it too. =D**


	4. The Tour

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Hunter x Hunter", Togashi owns them who's back from hiatus and is continuing the manga. The only thing I own are my original characters and the story itself. That's all and please enjoy. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Tour<strong>

The next morning, Gon and the others were already up, currently making their way down to the castle's kitchen.

"Man, I lost to you last night. But, Pierrette was sure on a roll. Seems like losing way too much caused her to be like that." said Killua.

"Yeah, even after everybody left, she was still playing. Really competitive that girl." said Gon.

"Anyways, you still have a story to tell, Kurapika. And we're not letting you get away anymore this time." said Killua.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, Yuna just took me to a small village, that's all. We're gonna' go back there later anyways, along with you guys. Besides that, there's nothing else." said Kurapika.

"Really? What about that thing going on between you two during dinner, eh? And you being pissed off and slamming the door on us." said Leorio.

"That, I couldn't tell you." said Kurapika as he suddenly remembered what happened last night, blushing from the mere thought of it.

"Oh come on! At least give us a hint!" whined Leorio.

"No."

"Yeah, what did she meant by "_gotten it to hook up"_?" said Killua, joining on the teasing.

"Umm… Ehhh… she was trying to put a picture up on the wall… I was just helping her…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Come on, just leave me alone!" said Kurapika as he walked faster, slowly breaking into a run.

"Oy! Kurapika! Slow down a little! We were just messin' with ya'!" called out Leorio.

"Hey! Now you're the one who's speeding up!" said Killua as he ran after the two.

"Don't leave me alone guys!" said Gon, following.

* * *

><p>"Ah! That was great! Thanks as always, Kasumi-chan! You always knew what I wanted!" said Pierrette.<p>

"You're welcome, you're Highness." said a young girl, about sixteen, with long, flowing orange hair. Dressed in what seems to be a chef's uniform, along with a toque.

"And you still eat like a pig." said Patricia, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Hey! Who're you calling a pig!" said Pierrette.

"Now, now. You two never get tired of fighting. By the way, where's your sister? She hasn't come down and eaten breakfast yet." said Kasumi, as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"She's probably still sleeping. Tired maybe, she's usually awake before the two of us." said Pierrette, while using a tooth pick.

"She'll wake up soon." said Patricia, gulping down all of her orange juice.

"Plus, she's too grumpy if you wake her up. Just let her wake-up on her own. I ended up having a black-eye last time that's for sure." said Pierrette, her eye twitching from the mere thought.

"I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me. I almost went up to her room once to wake her up. I never thought it was actually a bad idea." said Kasumi, clearing their dishes away from the table.

"Good Morning everybody!" said Gon, as he and the others walked in at the kitchen.

"Good Morning! Have you guys eaten your breakfasts yet?" said Pierrette, turning around to face them.

"Not yet. We're practically starving! Especially after chasing Kurapika here." said Killua, as he took a sit at the kitchen's table.

"Blame Leorio, he's the one who started it." said Kurapika.

"I told you it was only a joke. Geez." said Leorio.

"Huge kitchen you got here." said Gon as he took a look around.

"Oy, we can look later. Come and sit down, I'm starving too." said Leorio as he pulled Gon, and Kurapika as well, then shoved them to their seats.

"You don't have to shove us! Really. After teasing me…" said Kurapika, mumbling to himself.

"Oh yeah! I haven't introduce you to her guys yet, everyone, meet Kasumi-chan. She's our Head Chef, in charge of everything that's happening here. Plus, she's a Hunter. An Epicure Hunter." said Pierrette.

"And also my girlfriend. Good Morning everybody!" said Satoshi, as he entered the room. Going up to Kasumi and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Satoshi! Don't do that in public! It's embarrassing!" said Kasumi, blushing as she playfully punched Satoshi on his arm.

"But I love you! I'm just showering you with my love!" said Satoshi, pouting.

"Let's continue this later, ok? Right now, I have people to feed." said Kasumi as she laughed.

"Oooook." said Satoshi as he took a sit besides Gon and the others.

"Oh, and it's nice to meet you guys. I'll be right back with your food." said Kasumi, as she leaves.

"You have a pretty girlfriend there, Satoshi." said Leorio.

"Yeah. She's really great!" said an embarrassed Satoshi.

"While you guys eat your breakfast, we're just gonna' go upstairs. Excuse us. Let's go, Pierrette." said Patricia as they both stood up from the table, leaving the kitchen.

"Even though they're always fighting, they always seem be together most of the times." said Gon.

"They remind me of you and Killua, so much alike." said Kurapika.

"Really? I never realized." said Gon, smiling.

"Where's Yuna-san anyways?" said Kurapika.

"Good Morning, everyone." said Yuna, yawning as she walked in.

"Speak of the devil. Ohayou, princess." said Leorio.

"Huh? Oh, ohayou. Really, I woke-up late again. And to think even Pierrette and Patricia woke-up before me. I should adjust my sleeping schedule." said Yuna.

"Ah, Good Morning, you're Highness. Just in time, I just brought out the food." said Kasumi, placing them one by one on the table.

"Looks good! Ok, itadakimasu!" said Killua as he began digging in.

"Ah, my favourites. Thanks, Kasumi-chan." said Yuna as she took a seat next to Kurapika.

"No problem. By the way, what are you wearing?" said Kasumi, her face scrunching while looking at her outfit.

"Oh, this? Well, I couldn't find my pajamas last night so I just grabbed on some random t-shirt and shorts and put them on." said Yuna.

"Remind to tell one of the maids to get one for you. Really, is this the way you should be dressed?" said Kasumi.

"I can wear whatever I want, Kasumi. Really, you haven't changed a bit." said Yuna, chuckling.

"You don't have to scold the princess on her fashion sense, Kasumi." said Satoshi.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, it's like you two never knew me at all." said Kasumi.

"Oh yeah, Yuna-neechan, Kurapika said we're going to that place you two went to yesterday." said Gon, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Yeah. I'll take you guys there. But first, I'll show you around the town first. Then to the urban district area." said Yuna, taking a bite of a piece of toast.

"Urban district area?" said Killua.

"It's an area further away from town. It has buildings and stuff. Mostly technological stuff. Bars, clubs, restaurants, casinos, you name it. I hang out there most of the time."

"Looks like the kind of place for me!" said Leorio.

"That place is full of thugs though. Be careful, princess. Like I always tell you." said Satoshi.

"I know, Satoshi. And thank you." said Yuna.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you. It's my job after all. Plus, you're my childhood friend." he said as he smiled.

"Anyways, I'm done eating. Excuse me; I have to take a bath and then change. You guys should meet me at the throne room later. See ya'." said Yuna as she stood up then left.

"Then we should be going then too. We're finished too anyways. It was nice meeting you, Kasumi-chan. Let's go." said Kurapika as they all stood up as well, leaving the kitchen.

"My, what a strong group of Hunters. Don't you think so, Satoshi?" said Kasumi as she began picking up the dirty plates.

"Isn't that the other workers' job? Why don't you let them take care of the dishes instead?" said Satoshi.

"Na'h. I'll do it instead. Besides, I only get to do less here in the kitchen. Most of the time I'm outside looking for rare ingredients around this kingdom. And, it's also my privilege to serve the princesses. The other workers here in the castle are served by the minor chefs."

"Yeah, and whenever you go away, I always miss you."

"Aww, it's my job. I can't help it."

"That's why I always want to be with you whenever you're here." said Satoshi as she hugged Kasumi.

"Now, now. Safe that for later. Besides, I have something in surprise for tonight." said Kasumi, as she winked at him.

"Ohohoho! Now I can't wait for it." said Satoshi as he pulled away from her.

"Now, now. Be patient. It will be worth it."

"Then I'll go and entertain myself until then. See you later honey!" said Satoshi as he left.

Kasumi chuckled as she went back to work.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Gon and the others were already at the throne room, waiting for Yuna to come down.<p>

"Is she always this late?" said Killua.

"She takes longer to change. You'll see why." said Kurapika.

"Where are you going this time, Kurapika? And I see Gon, Killua and Leorio will be coming with you this time." said Jacquenette.

"Yuna-san's taking us to the town, you're Highness. We haven't even explored the kingdom yet anyways." said Kurapika.

"Yeah, that's why I'm taking them. Yo'. Sorry for being late." said Yuna as she finally arrived at the throne room. This time, she's wearing the same uniform she had on yesterday except the coat is red and her shorts were black. Along with black socks again with a pair of white and black sneakers. Her sword still strapped to the side of her right hip. A tiara was placed on top of her head, a different one compared to yesterday.

"Now I know why. Why the need to get dressed up?" said Killua.

"Tradition. And it's proper. Anyways, let's go. We can just walk to the town from here." said Yuna as she led them out of the castle.

"Well, that's a relief. No horses, for now." said Kurapika.

"What horses?" asked Killua.

"You'll see. We're going to the village after all." said Kurapika.

The walk to the town wasn't long enough. Thirty minutes later, they were already there. People were bustling about. Vendors and merchants were shouting, trying to get people's attention. The small restaurants were buzzing as well, with waiters and waitresses scrambling around.

"Wow, so many people." said Leorio.

"Na'h. This is few compared to the number of people during Sundays. Especially on Wednesdays, which are market days. So, not a good idea to go out those days." said Yuna.

"Ah! It's the princess!" said a passerby. Pretty soon, people started to stop and look towards their direction.

"Oh yeah! It's the princess!"

"The princess? Where?"

"There she is! It's the princess!"

The people then started to gather, wanting to see the princess in person. Although, they still maintained a distance away from her, letting her pass through easily.

"Are they always this excited when one of the four of you are here?" said Killua.

"Yeah. Can't help it. They love us so much. Not that I'm bragging or anything."

"Amazing! Look at all these people!" said Gon.

"It's the same at the village." said Kurapika.

"It's like you're a celebrity." said Leorio.

"Ah, more are starting to gather." said Gon.

"WE LOVE YOU PRINCESS YUNA~!" shouted a bunch of guys, with "We Love Yuna" plastered all-over their shirts. Along with pink and red hearts.

"And there goes my alleged _fan club_." said Yuna, as she waved to them.

"You even have a fan club?" said Killua, surprised.

"Yeah. But those guys were only some of the members. Usually there are more of them. Probably scourging the Internet for information about me again." said Yuna, sighing.

"You should get them restraining orders." said Leorio.

"Na'h. They're pretty much harmless. Besides, onee-san's fan club is the rabid ones. One time, we caught three members trying to break into the castle." said Yuna.

"Do all of you have fan clubs?" asked Gon.

"Yeah. Onee-san has the most number of members in it, second are mine and then the third would be either Patricia's or Pierrette's. It varies since the number kept decreasing and increasing, it's like their fan clubs are fighting as well."

"It's like those two. Hahaha! It's funny to think even their fan club's mimics their actions." said Killua.

"They even have their own respective headquarters! And a website. Plus, merchandises as well." said Yuna.

"Phew, take about dedication." said Leorio.

"Are most of them guys?" asked Killua.

"Yeah. But there are girls also. More rabid than the guys. Scary if you ask me." said Yuna.

"Ah look, more are starting to show up." said Gon.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay here much longer then." said Kurapika.

"Yeah, we should hurry. Once they started to gather, it will be too late. Let's go then!" said Yuna as she and the guys walked faster. Getting further away from the town's plaza.

They've reached the far ends of the town. Less people were around. The surroundings were less quiet than at the plaza's, with small buildings and lesser shops. A huge fountain was in the middle.

"Ah, we're safe here. Plus, the shops here are interesting though. Why don't you guys take a look around for yourselves? I'll be waiting at the book store then, over there." Yuna said as she pointed towards a shop, the windows a little dusty and the door already aging.

"Ok then. Let's go, Killua!" said Gon as the two ran off to elsewhere.

"I wonder what they have in here…" said Leorio as he wandered off.

"I shall be staying with you then, princess." said Kurapika.

"Well, it can't be helped then. Let's go?" said Yuna as she and Kurapika made their way to the shop.

* * *

><p>The book store wasn't that amazing. Dust seems to fill the store, with only a little light coming through. Books were scattered everywhere, the pages already worn-out. The faint smell of burnt out candles were wafting through the air.<p>

"Hello? Anybody here?" said Yuna as they entered the shop.

Nothing responds.

"Looks like nobody's here." said Kurapika.

"Hello. What can I do for you today?" said an old man, who came out from the store's back room, startling Yuna and Kurapika.

"Oh, we're just looking around." said Yuna.

"I see. Are you maybe, the princess Yuna?"

"Why yes."

"Getting away from your fans again huh?"

"Actually, yes. We just needed something to do to pass time with."

"I understand. Feel free to browse the shop then. There are a lot of rare books around here. Some are from other parts of the world. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll be at the back room if ever." said the old man left, going back to the back room.

"Might as well take a look around. I'll see if there's anything interesting in here…" said Yuna as she went towards one of the bookshelves.

"I'll take a look around as well." said Kurapika.

Books on different genres can be found inside the shop. Action, fantasy, romance, drama, you name it! Although, there are seem to be lots of books on black magic and other dark stuff. Besides that, references to treasures and pirates can be seen. Yuna, happens to stumble upon one…

"_List of the World's Greatest Treasures_… huh, interesting." said Yuna as she opened it, flipping the pages.

Many different articles on certain items can be seen. Rare insects, jewels, minerals, pottery, including the eyes of the Kurta Clan.

"I wonder if-" there, right on the page, is a picture of an eye. Not just an ordinary eye, it shines with the different colors of the rainbow. A description of it was printed on the page.

"What do you have there?" said Kurapika, approaching Yuna from behind.

Yuna, startled, immediately closed the book shut.

"Uhhh, nothing. Just a book on different plants and stuff. Find anything interesting?" she said as she reluctantly puts the book back on the shelves.

"Ah, well. Nothing interesting, just books on black magic and stuff."

"Looks like there's nothing to see here."

"So much for rare books."

"Let's go then. Why don't you wait outside for awhile, I'll just go ask the shop's owner something." said Yuna.

"Ok then." said Kurapika as he leaves the shop.

When he left, Yuna immediately grabbed the book and hurried into the back room. The old man was sitting on a chair, bent over his desk.

"Umm, ojii-san, how much does this book cost?"

"Huh? Oh that. You can take it for free." he said as he turns around to face Yuna.

"Really? Thank you. I'll take it then." said Yuna.

"May I ask you a question though, what's inside that book that makes you want to get it?" said the old man.

"Personal information. It's important that I get it, this might be a threat to the royal family." said Yuna bluntly.

"I see. Ok, take it then. Please come back again." said the old man as he went back to work, facing his desk once more.

"Thank you once again. I'll come back again next time." said Yuna as she left, heading towards the door with the book in her hands.

As she opened the door, she saw Kurapika approaching her, along with Gon and the others. She immediately hid the book behind her back.

"Took you long enough, Gon and the others are here already." said Kurapika.

"Sorry. Anyways, did you guys find anything interesting?" said Yuna.

"Not much. Pretty boring stuff if you ask me." said Killua.

"But it think that weapons shop was interesting. I wanted to buy that special fishing hook they have there. It has spikes all over it!" said Gon.

"That's why we left immediately. I don't want you to buy that thing, it could accidently hit me or something!" said Killua.

"Great idea for dragging him out of there." said Leorio.

"Plus, it's too expensive! A million zennies for just a hook. I'd rather buy sweets instead." said Killua.

"Oy, I'll buy what I want to buy." said Gon.

"And that's why I'm here to stop you from doing so. Geez. You might buying a lot of useless stuff. I'm bored here, can we go to the urban district area already?" said Killua.

"Ok, ok. Just wait for a moment and then we'll go. I have to do something." said Yuna before turning around then leaving.

"I wonder where she's going." said Leorio as they all sat down near the fountain.

"Dunno'. She was acting weird all of a sudden." said Kurapika.

"I do not buy useless stuff!" said Gon.

"Yeah you do!" said Killua.

"You're the one who buys useless stuff! Remember all those chocolates you bought when we were in the Heaven's Arena? Really now."

"Hey! At least that was food!"

Gon and Killua started bickering then.

"Oy, stop it you too. Really, don't start on it now. I already had trouble keeping up with the two princesses' fighting…" said Leorio as he tries to break them apart.

Kurapika just practically sighed, watching the pigeons that started to gather around him.

* * *

><p>Yuna made her way around the far ends of the town until she found a palace guard roaming around.<p>

"Ah, excuse me. Could you please send this back to the castle? It's for the Queen." she said as she approached the guard, handing him the book.

"Why certainly, princess. I'll have a messenger deliver it right away." said the guard, taking the book from her.

"Thank you. I leave this to you then." said Yuna as the guard bowed and then left. She then in turn started to make her way back to Gon and the others. Until, she was stopped by a couple of strangers.

"Oh, look what we have here. It's the princess."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, we just want to play with you."

"Look, I don't want to fight you guys right now. So, get out of my way."

"My, that's pretty rude, princess. Why don't we teach you some manners…"

They started to circle around the princess. Drawing out their knives and pointing it towards her.

"I already told you, I don't want to fight. Leave now before I hurt you."

"Oh, acting all tough eh? We just needed you to come with us for awhile. I wonder how much will we get as a ransom for a captured princess?"

"Hehe, you can't catch me."

"Oh really? Ok, let's go guys! Attack her!"

As they rushed towards her with their knives aiming for her, she jumped in the air, then gave a kick on all of the four of them. She jabbed their sides and then disarmed all of them of their weapons. Taking their knives, she threw them aside, picking up their leader by his collar.

"I told you, you can't catch me that easily. Don't underestimate us princesses." she said as she dropped him, the guys groaning in pain.

She called on the other guards who were roaming their area, ordering them to send the four to prison, for threatening a member of the royal family. After everything was cleared up, she went on her way towards Gon and the others.

* * *

><p>"Sorry guys. Something blocked me on the way here. Shall we go?" said Yuna as she smiled towards them, making it seem like nothing happened.<p>

"Alright! Let's go!" said Gon as he jumped off the fountain, as well as Killua. Leorio and Kurapika stood up as well.

"Ok! Urban district area, here we come!" said Yuna as she led them towards their way…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: Sorry if I'm only able to update now. Been busy since it's Father's Day and all, so, Happy Father's Day to your fathers as well! =D**

**Anyways, basically the thing about the rainbow eye will be revealed in a later time. The next chapter will continue their tour of the kingdom. New characters will be introduced.**

**Oh and I see we have two new reviewers to join us. Thanks to **_**BlackRabbitpyon **_**and **_**yonet-chan**_** for submitting their reviews. As well as **_**Sammi V.**_

**As usual, feel free to review this chapter as well. I enjoyed writing this too. 8D**


	5. The Bar

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Hunter x Hunter", Togashi owns them who's back from hiatus and is continuing the manga. The only thing I own are my original characters and the story itself. That's all and please enjoy. =D****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Bar<strong>

"Amazing! So this is what it looks like!" said Gon as he stared at the huge buildings in astonishment.

"Dude, this place is bigger than York Shin City!" said Killua.

"Ugh, don't remind of that place. It gave me bad memories to deal with…" said Kurapika, facepalming.

"Yeah, those times were the worst." said Leorio.

"I remember that scam we did on the corners of a street just to earn some money!" said Gon.

"Oh, you mean the arm-wrestling one? I wonder if we can do that here also…" said Killua.

"Anyways, save the stories for later guys. I have a tour to continue! Let's go?" said Yuna as she started walking, the group right behind her.

The urban district area is like a city. With huge buildings and filled with so many shops, restaurants, bars, casinos, and even a red light district at the further end. There are also lots of people, but not as much as those in the town. Furthermore, different kinds of vehicles can be seen, many rich people live in this area. Further into the area are the mountains, with huge townhouses and mansions built on it.

"Wow, look at all those rich people passing by. No wonder there are thugs here, you can get robbed here easily." said Killua.

"Yeah. That's why we sent a lot of castle guards here in this area. Although most of the people here have their own personal bodyguards, we're just playing safe so we won't get any complaints at the castle." said Yuna.

"Sweet cars they have around here!" said Leorio.

"Maybe we can go shopping too. I need some new clothes you know." said Killua.

"I'll treat you to some shopping later guys. There are a lot of stores around here." said Yuna.

"Really? That would be great!" said Killua.

"You don't have to, Yuna-san." said Kurapika.

"Na'h! Allow me to treat you. And please, just call me "Yuna". After all, we're friends now, right?" she said as she smiled.

"Ok. Yuna then." said Kurapika, smiling as well.

After walking and sightseeing for like fifteen minutes, they were interrupted by a familiar sound…

"I'm hungry." said Gon as his stomach grumbles.

"Me too. Let's eat!" said Killua.

"Hahaha! Yeah. Looks like it's time for lunch. Come on, I know a great place. My treat. Let's hurry though, before blondie here can object." said Yuna, laughing as she led them on.

They went to small, elegant restaurant. The place was filled with many people, mostly families. The moment they entered, they were immediately greeted by a waiter and seats were already reserved for them. As they sat down, the waiter gave them each menus.

"Apparently, being a princess gave me some perks around here. Anyways, what do guys want? Don't be shy, it's all on me!" said Yuna as she placed her menu down on the table, smiling at them.

"It's nice to be a princess sometimes." said Killua, looking at the menu.

"Ha! You should see the service they give me at the other restaurant!" said Yuna, laughing.

"Anyways, what will you have, Gon?" said Killua.

"Uhhh… Ehhh… Agh! I don't know which one to choose! You decide, Yuna-neesan." said Gon as he placed his menu down.

"Hahaha! Ok, we'll have the same then." said Yuna, placing down her own.

"I'll have some fries and a vanilla milkshake." said Leorio, as he placed his menu down as well.

"Ok, how about you, Kurapika?" said Yuna.

"I'll have same as you and Gon." said Kurapika, closing the menu.

"I'm on the mood for sweets today! I'll have a chocolate parfait and a slice of strawberry cake!" said Killua, grinning.

"Very well, then. Excuse me, we'll have 3 burgers, a fries and a vanilla milkshake, then a chocolate parfait plus some strawberry cake please." said Yuna, the waiter jotting down their orders.

"Will that be it, you're Highness?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Very well then. Please excuse me while I go get your orders. Thank you very much." said the waiter as he gathered the menus, bowed and then left, heading straight to the kitchen.

"While waiting, why don't you tell me guys about your adventures in York Shin City?" said Yuna.

"Well, we went there just to look for the "Greed Island" game in an auction." said Killua.

"Yeah. But we didn't get to participate in the auction anyways." said Gon.

"All that hard work scamming those people for nothing!" said Leorio.

"My previous boss' hired me as a bodyguard for the auction. Since it's exclusive to the Mafia Community only and all." said Kurapika.

"Yeah. We weren't together during those times. Kurapika was busy with his job while me, Killua and Leorio were looking for the game." said Gon.

"But we managed to get together in the end." said Killua.

"Oh? Then, what were the bad memories that you were talking about awhile ago?" said Yuna.

"I don't like to talk about it much…" said Kurapika, his smile fading.

Yuna notices this, increasing her curiosity more.

"_I'll ask him in a later time then. He's definitely hiding something…"_ Yuna thought.

"Ok, I'll let it go then. Oh, here comes the food now." She said as the waiter approaches them with their orders, placing them one by one on the table.

"Ah! Looks great!" said Killua.

"Itadakimasu!" said Gon as he took a huge bite out of the burger.

"Delicious! This is better than the burger that we had back at York Shin!" he said, his mouthful.

"Hahaha! Slow down, Gon, you might choke." said Kurapika, his mood suddenly changed.

"_Well, that was fast. Awhile ago I thought he was about to punch me…" _thought Yuna, taking a bite out of the burger as well.

"Yay! Sweets!" said Killua, chowing down on his cake.

"Hahaha! You remind me of Patricia! She loves sweets just as much as you do!" said Yuna as she laughed.

Once they were done eating, Yuna paid for the bill and before they left, all the waiters and waitresses as well as the restaurant's manager bowed down before them. Even the customers bowed before the princess. She waved at them goodbye then left, outside into the area once more.

"Now, where are we headed to next?" said Killua.

"I'll take you guys to my favourite hang-out." said Yuna.

"Lead the way!" said Gon, enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>They turned to a corner on the street, walking past several people who bade the princess their respect. About fifteen minutes later, they came upon a bar. A huge neon light sign dancing above the entrance saying, "McLaren's Bar and Club". <strong>(A.N.: I was watching "How I Met Your Mother" on TV while typing this, that's why. XD)<strong>

"Here we are. Welcome to my usual hang-out!" said Yuna.

"A bar? You hang-out at a bar?" said Killua.

"Not just an ordinary bar. Exclusively for rich people only. Although, Hunters get VIP passes." said Yuna.

"Not bad for a bar. I think I would like this place." said Leorio, grinning.

"Since it's Monday, it's Tavern Day. Let's go." said Yuna, the entrance's bouncers moved away as she led them all inside.

The bar was filled with many people. Waitresses dressed in sexy cow girl outfits roamed around the place, taking orders. Most of the bar's customers were old men, gawking at the waitresses. The interior resembles an old Western tavern, with barrels everywhere, some horse saddles on the stairs, haystacks on the corners of the room and the usual animal hunting trophies were hanging on the walls.

"It's like the Hunter's website!" said Gon, cheerfully.

"A tavern-styled bar huh? Nice." said Killua.

"Yeah. Mondays and Tuesdays are Tavern Days. Wednesdays and Fridays are Band Night, Thursdays and Saturdays are Club Nights while Sundays are Burlesque Nights." said Yuna.

"I've never been to a bar before!" said Gon.

"Maybe because you're not allowed to since you're still a kid." said Leorio.

"I'm just lucky that they let Hunters in for free." said Gon, sticking his tongue out at Leorio.

"Remember kid. We're with the princess too you know. She's your pass in here." said Leorio.

"He's right, Gon. Even though you and Killua have licenses, you're still not allowed in here." said Yuna, giggling.

"I really don't like drinking." said Kurapika.

"Drinking? Who says we're gonna' drink? Hahaha! Come guys, I'm just gonna' introduce you to the owner and his daughter." said Yuna, beckoning them to follow her.

They have to dodge a lot of waitresses bustling about, while avoiding getting spilled on by beer by some drunk men.

"Hey, this place can be a great training ground! You can practice your agility skills here!" said Killua, dodging some beer flying towards his way.

"I don't know about that, Killua. I'm beginning to dislike bars…" said Gon as a waitress bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Excuse me." said the girl as she hurriedly went on her way, having a hard time carrying a tray full of mugs.

"Oy! Lina! Table number two wants some more refills!" said a middle-aged man dressed in a sheriff's costume.

"Yes! I'm on my way!" said a girl of sixteen who was wearing the same outfits as the waitresses, except she was wearing a cowboy hat. She was busy serving a group of young men, probably in their twenties or so, who were throwing pick-up lines at her.

"Campbell-san! Yoohoo!" said Yuna as she approached the bar.

"Ah, Yuna! Nice to see you! And it's very rare for to come here on Tavern Day. What can I do for you?" said Campbell.

"I just want you to meet my new friends. Campbell-san, these are Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio." said Yuna as she points at them one by one.

"Ah, I see. It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Campbell McLaren, owner of this fine bar and club." said Campbell.

"Nice place you got here." said Leorio.

"Yeah. Usually it's filled during Burlesque Night. Anyways, want something to drink? How about a shot of our famous tequila?" said Campbell, pulling out a shot glass.

"Heck, why not. I haven't drank for a long time anyways. Hit me!" said Leorio as he sat on the stool.

"Alright! One tequila, coming right up!" said Campbell as he poured some into the shot glass.

"Really now, Leorio. Is this the time for drinking?" said Kurapika.

"Ah! Wow! That's the best tequila I've had so far! Hit me one more time, old timer!" said Leorio after gulping down the brown liquid.

Kurapika just facepalmed, practically being ignored by his companion.

"Can I have a taste of what you're drinking, Leorio?" said Gon, sitting beside him.

"No way. This, kid, is not allowed for you." he said as he drank down his fifth shot, his face already red.

"Hahaha! That thing is too strong for you, kid. You wouldn't want to end up knocked out, would you?" said Campbell, laughing as he poured Leorio another shot.

"Cheers!" said Leorio as he gulped it all down once more.

"Maybe when you're older, kid. I'll let you taste what you're buddy Leorio here is drinking." said Campbell, pouring another shot once more.

"Ehhh… Ok." said Gon, as he jumped down from the stool, going besides Killua, who was leaning against a wooden post, gawking at the waitresses as well.

"I wanted to taste that tequila!" said Gon.

"You wouldn't like the taste anyways." said Killua.

"Then, have you tasted it before?"

"Once. When Milluki and I had a bet. Since I lost, I have to drink one shot of that thing then I ended up waking up in the morning on the floor. Dad was pissed when he found out what happened. He hid all the alcohol found inside the house. Unfortunately, Illumi was pissed too, since Dad also confiscated his secret stash, so me and Milluki ended up getting a black-eye, which lasted for a month." said Killua, his eyes twitching from the memory.

"I see. It's a bad idea then…" said Gon, shivering from the idea of getting a taste of that thing.

"_Especially if Mito-san finds out about it… Then, I'll end up getting a black-eye worst than Killua's that will last for almost a year!"_ he thought out loud.

"Anyways, look at all those hot waitresses! I could stay here for days…" said Killua, apparently drooling.

Gon just facepalmed, his best friend practically enjoying the view.

"Maybe I could use a drink after all…" said Gon, sighing.

"Oy! Dad, table number seven wants some more ribs that you're cooking. Oh, Yuna!" said the girl in the cowgirl outfit, carrying a serving tray with her. She ran towards Yuna, clutching on the cowboy hat she's wearing.

"Ah! Lina!" said Yuna as she hugged the girl. Then they pulled away from each other.

Gon, Killua and Kurapika approached the two girls. Leorio, stopped drinking, turns around to face them.

"By the way, everyone, this is Lina. Campbell-san's daughter." said Yuna.

"New friends?" she said to Yuna.

"Yeah. Guests at the castle."

"Oh I see? Then, hi! I'm Lina. It's very nice to meet you." she said as she faced the group, shaking their hands one by one.

"Excuse me; I have some work to do first. Maybe later I can come and we'll all sit down and talk." said Lina.

"Ah, no need to rush, Lina. We're not gonna' be long anyways." said Yuna.

"Na'h! Stay for awhile, plus, I want to get to know more about your new friends here. Oh and by the way…" said Lina as she pulled Yuna closer to her.

"That blonde guy is cute." she whispers into Yuna's ear.

"I know." whispered Yuna.

"Mind setting me up with him?" whispered back Lina, winking at Yuna.

"Oy, hands off. He's mine." whispered Yuna back.

"Eh? No fair. You always get the cute ones!" said Lina suddenly out loud.

"Maybe you should get back to work. Hehehe…" said Yuna as she pushes Lina, already sweatdropping.

"Come on, Yuna! No fair!" whined Lina as she was pushed back into the crowded tables.

"Go now, customers are waiting for you!" said Yuna, still pushing.

"Ok, ok! Geez. By the way, Dad! The ribs! Table number seven wants some more!" she shouted.

"See ya' later, Lina!" said Yuna, as she sighed. Her friend disappearing into the crowd once more.

Gon, Killua and Kurapika just stared at them in confusion.

"What was that about?" said Killua.

"Oh! Hehehehehe, nothing. Come, let's sit down!" said Yuna as she hurriedly went to find them some seats.

They all just shrugged and followed her on the way. Leaving Leorio behind, apparently enjoying his time drinking at the bar, with Campbell just laughing at the boy…

* * *

><p>Finally getting a seat at the back of the bar, they all sat down, a waitress approached them.<p>

"Hi! Welcome to McLaren's! What can I do for you today, you're Highness?" she said.

"Just get me something to drink. A cream soda maybe. Do you guys want some too?" said Yuna.

"Get me one. After I didn't get to drink tequila, I would practically want to drink anything now." said Gon.

"Hahaha! Ok. How about you two?"

"I think I'll pass." said Kurapika.

"Then I'll take one." said Killua.

"Ok. Then, that would be three cream sodas please." said Yuna.

"Ok! Three cream sodas coming right up! Be right back…" said the waitress as she turned and left.

"Tequilaaaaa…" groaned Gon.

"Really, Gon. Just let go of it already." said Killua.

"TEQUILAAAAA!" he groaned louder.

"Hahaha! Boy, you really want to taste it that badly huh? Ok, I'll let you taste a little bit back at the palace. We have a couple of bottles down at the wine cellar." said Yuna, laughing.

"Yehey! Tequila!" said Gon, happily waving his arms in the air.

"You're as stubborn as always, Gon." said Kurapika, laughing along with Yuna as well.

"Anyways, you guys mentioned about that arm-wrestling scam you did? Well, how many did you beat anyways?" said Yuna.

"Too many to count. I actually forgot." said Gon, scratching his head.

"Yeah. No one even managed to beat him!" said Killua.

"Really? Ok. I'll take you on then." said Yuna.

"Eh! Are you sure!" said Gon.

"I'm quite sure alright. Besides, we have nothing to do much yet. The bar isn't going on break yet in about two hours, might as well past some time then. Now, shall we start?" said Yuna as she cracked her knuckles, already placing her right arm on the table.

"Ok then. If you say so…" said Gon as hesitantly place his right arm as well, grasping Yuna's hand.

"Ok, ready, set, go!" said Killua and then they began.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, people started gathering around the two, even the waitresses stopped to watch them go at it.<p>

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" they all chanted. Some were cheering for the princess, others were for Gon.

"Come on, princess! You can beat him!" said an old man, his mug still in his hands.

"Kid! You can do it!" said another one.

"I'm not going to lose to you, Yuna." said Gon, struggling to prevent Yuna from pinning his arm down.

"Neither am I, Gon." said Yuna, beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"I can't believe this, they've been at it for an hour already!" said Killua, watching them intensely.

"Alright, I have no choice then…" said Gon as he began to channel some aura into his right arm.

"Oh? Using Nen are we? Bring it on! I'm not gonna' use it." said Yuna.

"Alright, here we go!" said Gon, using all of his strength to try and pin Yuna's arm down.

Then…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: And there goes another chapter. I'll leave the result of the match in the next chapter instead. CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha! XD**

**Anyways, I was starting to run out of ideas on what to put in next. Although, I already planned out the plot, I just don't know what to fill it with. But don't worry, I'm not gonna' give up on this story. I'll finish it, I promise.**

**Thanks for the reviews once again! We have another reviewer to join us. And, to answer **_**Tuni**_**'s question, the reason why this fanfic is rated "M" is because I'll be putting in a lot of inappropriate scenes in later chapters, as well as profanity and such. Just playing on the safe side so to avoid situations of, let's say, "Underage children reading adult material is illegal…" and such. Even though most children these days are practically aware of what's happening in an adult's world. XD**

**Once again, thank you for sticking up with me up to now. And, I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. Reviews are highly appreciated! =D**


	6. The Challenge

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Hunter x Hunter", Togashi owns them who's back from hiatus and is continuing the manga. The only thing I own are my original characters and the story itself. That's all and please enjoy. =D******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Challenge<strong>

"Alright, here we go!" said Gon, using all of his strength to try and pin Yuna's arm down.

Then…

_Oomph!_

The crowd stopped cheering, silenced as they stared at the scene in front of them.

There, Yuna has Gon's arm pinned down. She grinned, emerging as the match's victor. Shock and utter disbelief was plastered all over Gon's face, Yuna defeating him even without using any Nen.

The crowd began to cheer once more.

"Yehey! The princess won!"

"I knew she could do it!"

"Nice try, kid! Better luck next time!"

"I told you she won, now give me five thousand zennies!" said an old man to his annoyed friend, who handed him a wad of cash.

"But how…" said Gon as he slowly lets go of Yuna's hand.

"Amazing…" said Killua, his mouth hanging open.

"Hmmm…" said Kurapika, his hand under his chin, analyzing the situation before him.

"_It's rather impossible to beat him without using any Nen… I wonder"_ he thought out loud.

"That was a great match, Gon." said Yuna, smiling at him.

"Argh! I want a rematch!" said Gon, placing out his arm one more time.

"Hahaha!" laughed Yuna.

"Come on! I'm serious! One more time!" said Gon, frantically waving his right arm now.

"Hahaha! Ok, we'll have a rematch. But, let's do it at the tournament instead." said Yuna.

"Tournament?" said Gon, finally calming down. The crowd quieted down, listening to what she has to say.

"The Kingdom of Paix will be hosting a tournament next month. Everybody can join, and, each contender will have to fight their way up to become the Champion. But, the Queen along with her sisters, us princesses, will have to be defeated first." said Yuna.

The crowd then started to whisper among themselves.

"So… do you accept my challenge?" said Yuna, taking out her hand.

Gon, without even thinking about reconsidering, smiled.

"I accept." said Gon, shaking her hand.

"Then it's settled. Now I have two challengers to defeat." she said, looking at Kurapika and smiling at him.

"Wait, who's the other one?" asked Gon.

"Me." said Kurapika.

"This is gonna' be interesting. I'll participate in the tournament as well. It's been long since I fought." said Killua, cracking his knuckles.

"The princess has challengers!"

"This year's tournament's going to be great!"

"I wonder if they will be able to defeat her…"

"No one has ever defeated the princesses before…"

"Yeah. Last year, all of the contenders lost before they even get to fight them!"

"Go princess! We will cheer for you!"

The crowd started jeering, spreading the news of the princess taking on a challenge. Slowly, they started to retreat back to their seats to continue on their conversations. The bar going back to the usual mood, laughter and noise fills the room once more.

"Here are your cream sodas. Sorry if it took too long, I can't get through the crowd awhile ago." said the waitress, placing down the glasses on the table.

"It's alright. And, good timing. I'm very thirsty from that match." said Yuna, taking the glass and sipping from the straw.

"If you need anything more, let me know." said the waitress as she bowed then left.

"Phew, that match drained me." said Yuna.

"You sure attracted a lot crowd back there." said Lina, as she sat down next to Yuna.

"Don't you have work to do?" said Yuna.

"Dad let me have a break. Now, fill me in." said Lina.

"Princess here challenged Gon and Kurapika to the tournament." said Killua.

"Oh? Pretty brave move on accepting. I wouldn't dream of getting into a fight with this girl." said Lina, jerking her thumb towards Yuna.

"Are you _that_ scared of me?" said Yuna, smirking.

"Na'h. Just don't want to get arrested, _princess_." said Lina.

"Well, that's true. Assaulting the royal family is a crime after all." said Yuna, laughing.

"I remember that time when you managed to beat up a bunch of guys, they ended up going to jail all bruised up!" said Lina, who is now also laughing.

"What? It's their fault, really. I was just trying to help out this girl they surrounded."

"I know, I know. But, I ended up traumatized after watching it all happen." said Lina, scringing from the thought.

"I can't help it, they deserved it." said Yuna, as she took another sip from her cream soda.

"Anyways, I haven't heard much from your friends here. Care to share some stories?" said Lina as she turned to face the three.

"There's really nothing much to share." said Killua, already finished with his drink.

"Except that we're Hunters." said Gon enthusiastically.

"Hunters? At a young age you two are Hunters already? Really, I don't know what's happening to the world nowadays." said Lina, shocked from the information.

"But then again, you can never expect on what will happen in the future." she said as she laughed.

"By the way, what brought you guys here in our kingdom?" said Lina.

"Just stopping by. This guy here wanted to explore the castle so badly we have no choice." said Killua, pointing at Gon.

"Oh? Wait, stopping by, so you've been travelling a lot?" said Lina.

"Yeah. Actually the reason why we're travelling is because we're looking for my father." said Gon, finishing his drink.

"I see. Well, good luck on finding him. Oh, looks like my break is up. I hope you can come back again; I want to know more about your adventures. See ya'!" said Lina, standing up.

"Oh wait, I'll take these, since you're finished with it anyways." she said, gathering the glasses and going then back to her work.

"Now, how about that shopping spree you guys wanted?" said Yuna, standing up.

"Really? Finally! New clothes!" said Killua, standing up as well as Gon.

"Then let's go." said Yuna, starting to make her way towards the exit.

"Wait, what about Leorio?" said Kurapika, standing up.

"Let him be. He's probably sleeping right now. After all those tequila shots, he would be down alright." said Yuna, laughing.

"But…"

"I'll tell Campbell-san to look after him. Now, are you done worrying?" said Yuna, stopping in her tracks briefly then turning around to face Kurapika, giving him a smile.

"I suppose that will do." said Kurapika, smiling back.

"What are we waiting for then?" said Killua, who was already ahead of them along with Gon.

"Right! Come on, Kurapika!" said Yuna, grabbing Kurapika's hand and running to catch up with the two, pulling Kurapika along.

"Wait, Yuna! Slow down a bit!" said Kurapika, practically stumbling.

When they reached the bar, they found Leorio already passed out from all the drinking, snoring loudly with drool running down the side of his face.

"Really, he even finds time to drink." said Kurapika, faceplaming at the current state of his friend.

"Oy, Leorio, you ok?" said Gon, who was poking him, the only reaction was he snorted loudly, then went back to sleep.

"I think he's dead." said Gon, poking him harder.

"He should drink more often, so there will be nobody to annoy us." said Killua.

"Ah, Campbell-san! We'll go shopping for awhile! Will you watch over Leorio while we're gone?" said Yuna.

"Sure thing! But, be back soon. We'll be going on a break in a little while." said Campbell, who was busy handing out drinks to the men sitting at the bar.

"Thanks!" said Yuna as she and the three went on their merry way, out into the district once more.

"Hey Dad! Where are they going?" said Lina, who came up at the bar to pick-up an order.

"Oh, they're going shopping." said Campbell.

"Eh? No fair! I wanna' come to! I wanted to buy this dress for a long time now…" said Lina, who was pouting.

"That's why you're working for me. Don't rely on the princess Yuna's wealth too much. Buy it with your own money. Now, go back to serving. I'll decrease your salary if you don't hurry." said Campbell, filling the glasses with beer.

"And besides, if you really are her friend, you wouldn't use her wealth and status just for that reason now, would you?"

"I know, I know." said Lina, smiling then picking up the glasses.

"Although, you should increase my salary so I wouldn't complain then." she said, going on her way.

* * *

><p>"A department store? Out of all the stores you choose this one?" said Killua, staring at the big building in front of them.<p>

"Not just your average department store. All the good stuff is inside there. Plus, I get a discount, that's why." said Yuna.

"Another one of your perks. Seriously, how much better can it get?" said Killua, smirking.

"Let's go then!" said Gon as they all head towards the entrance.

The moment they entered, a line of salesmen and women lined up in an aisle, their heads bowed down.

"Welcome to the Paix's Department Store, you're Highness." they all said at once.

"No surprise here. You get the same treatment wherever you go." said Killua.

"Amazing! It's like they're robots following your command." said Gon.

"Well, I really can't help it. It's natural for them to do that anyways." said Yuna.

A man in a matching black suit and tie approached them, bowing before the princess.

"Welcome to our department store, you're Highness. How may we be of service to you?" he said.

"We're just shopping for some clothes. I would really appreciate it if you can get one of your staff to assist these two…" said Yuna as she pointed towards Gon and Killua.

"Very well then. Would you like to send me another one for you as well?"

"No need. Besides, I'm not really good at picking out clothes for young children. Especially boys. Usually my two young sisters have their own stylist, that's why I know less."

"Then I'll have the ladies at the Children's section take care of them. If there's anything else, feel free to tell me. Excuse me while I'll leave word to the head of the Children's section of your arrival." he said as he bowed then left, heading towards the front desk.

"That's settled then. You two will have to be at the Children's section then. I'm taking blondie here with me." said Yuna.

"Aww, I wanted us to shop together." said Gon.

"Oy Gon, come here." said Killua, beckoning Gon to come near him.

"What?" said Gon, approaching him.

Killua pulled his collar, lowering his face onto his.

"If I were you, leave them alone." whispered Killua.

"Eh, why?" Gon whispered back.

"Because…"

"I wonder what they are whispering about?" said Kurapika, looking at his two friends.

"They're probably up to something again." said Yuna, who was looking at the boys as well.

"I hope it doesn't involve us." said Kurapika, sweatdropping.

"EH!" shouted Gon.

"Oy, be quiet!" said Killua, pulling him down again.

"What's your proof?" whispered Gon.

"I mean, isn't it obvious. She's spending more time with Kurapika these days." he whispered.

"But that doesn't mean she likes him." whispered Gon.

"Come on! Look, why does she want to separate us from them then?"

"You have a point there."

"And besides, it's about time Kurapika gets a girl. I haven't even seen him take an interest in one during our journeys together. Plus, she's a princess for God's sake! Lucky bastard…"

"You know, we really should get going now. They're looking at us suspiciously…" whispered Gon as he and Killua broke apart.

"Are you two done?" said Yuna, smiling at them.

"Yeah. Let's go!" they both said, walking hurriedly away from the two.

"Oy! The Children's section is on the opposite direction." Yuna shouted after them.

Gon and Killua stopped in their tracks, turning around then ran off towards the left path.

"See ya' later then!" said Gon, waving behind to the two of them.

"Now, where should we start first? How about we get you some nice pair of pants!" said Yuna, smiling at Kurapika.

"I was hoping that we could shop for you first." said Kurapika.

"Na'h, it will take me longer. Come on now!" said Yuna, pulling him towards the Men's section, before Kurapika even get to protest.

All afternoon, they did nothing but pick-out random clothes, put them on, then purchase them. After shopping for Kurapika was over, the princess decided to check out the Women's section if there's anything new. While Kurapika watches her go through rack to rack, he noticed a mannequin placed at the centre of the section. It was wearing a beautiful, red sleeveless dress, with ruffles at the hem. Along with it comes a silver necklace with a heart pendant. The shoes that came along with it are black, stilettos.

He stared at it for awhile, his mind started to give him thoughts…

"_I wonder if she looks good in it…" _he said in his head, envisioning Yuna wearing it.

"Want me to try that on?" said Yuna, suddenly coming up from behind him.

"What!" said Kurapika, cutting-off from his thoughts to turn around and face Yuna.

"I mean, you're staring at it for awhile now. Want me to try it on?" said Yuna, smiling at him.

"Uhhh… Ehhh… you don't have to…" he said, furiously blushing.

"_Although, it would be nice…" _he thought.

"Ok, miss! Can you get me one of that dress?" said Yuna, pointing at the mannequin.

"Right away, you're Highness." said a saleslady as she bowed then left to retrieve the dress.

She came back with the dress, along with the necklace and shoes that accompanied it. Yuna took it from her and went into one of the changing rooms, dragging Kurapika right behind her. Little did they know, two young boys were busy watching them from behind the racks.

"Oy, I think they're going into the changing rooms." said Killua.

"Together!" said Gon.

"No, stupid. Of course Kurapika will stay outside."

"Shall we follow them?"

"Yeah. But, let's go through the other way. Then, we'll hide in the last stall." said Killua as he and Gon crept up towards the changing area, going around the back so they wouldn't get caught.

As Yuna changes, Kurapika was waiting for her outside the door, carrying the clothes they bought for him. Unbeknownst to them, Gon and Killua were watching in the stall from afar.

"I'm almost done!" said Yuna, then after awhile, a small thump was heard inside the stall.

"Are you ok?" asked Kurapika, who stood up and knocked on the stall's door.

"Yeah, just fell. Stupid stilettos. This is why I only wear heels rarely…" said Yuna, mumbling something that Kurapika cannot hear.

"Are you sure you're ok?

"Yeah, I'm done anyways. Take a look!" said Yuna as she pulled open the door, stepping out of the stall.

There, standing in front of Kurapika, was the princess Yuna. Wearing the same dress he was staring at awhile ago. And from the looks of it, she looks so good in it that Kurapika can't help but blush.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"Ummm… Ehhh…"

"Hmmm?"

"You look good in it…" he mumbled, facing down towards the floor, trying his best to hide his blush from the princess.

"Really? Well, it's not bad either." said Yuna, turning around to face the stall's inside mirror, seeing it for herself.

After checking herself out for about five minutes, she went back inside to change back into her previous clothes.

"I'll take it then." she said, smiling at Kurapika.

"…"

"Shall we go then? I bet Gon and Killua are waiting for us at the lobby already." she said as she started to make her way towards a nearby counter, Kurapika following right behind her.

"We better hurry! They'll be at the lobby soon and we have to get ahead of them!" said Killua as he and Gon made a dash out of the stall, careful not to be seen by the two.

After paying for the dress and the other clothes she picked-out awhile ago, she and Kurapika made their way back to the lobby, surprised to see Gon and Killua already there. Along with them are the bags of their newly purchased clothes.

"What took you two so long?" said Killua.

"Sorry, had to try on some clothes. Are you two done already?" said Yuna.

"Yeah. There weren't much great clothes anyways." said Killua.

"Since there is nothing left for us to do here, shall we hit the road? I'm sure Leorio would be awake by now. And besides, we still have the village to go to." said Yuna.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" said Gon as they made their way towards the mall's exit, going back into the district once more.

* * *

><p>When they reached the bar, they found that Leorio was still asleep. Still passed out from all the shots he took.<p>

"Oy, Leorio, time to wake up. We'll be going to the village soon." said Gon, poking him.

His only response was a grumble.

"Let me handle this…" said Killua as he approached the drunk guy and hit him hard on the head, causing' him to scream out in pain.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" said Leorio, who was practically shouting now from the sudden pain.

"While you were sleeping, we went shopping." said Killua, showing him the bags he's holding.

"Eh, without me? No fair." said Leorio, apparently forgetting about the punch that was inflicted on him.

"You were so passed out. We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge."

"It's not my fault. I never thought that tequila was strong in the first place anyways…"

"Well, it's a good thing you're awake. We're going on a break soon." said Campbell, who came out of the kitchen with a plate of orders.

"Thanks for watching out for him, Campbell-san." said Yuna.

"No problem. Apparently, he's no match for my famous tequila!" he said, laughing heartily.

"Anyways, we have to go now. We just came here to fetch this guy. We're going to the village you see." said Yuna.

"Oh, I see. Say "Hi!" to Kaprika then for me. I'll have to go now, those customers are already pissed and I have to hand them these chicken wings soon or they might start a riot." said Campbell, hurriedly going over to the table where a group of men who's drinks was spilling all over the floor.

"Tell Lina that I'll be back tomorrow!" said Yuna as she and the others left the bar, their next stop is towards the village…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: Phew, finally, after a week I finally finished this chapter. Sorry if I only get to update now. Been busy lately with school, since I'm practically a Senior now. Anyways, I'll try and get chapter seven up soon, just so I can pay you guys back for the late update.**

**As usual, please feel free to submit a review on this chapter as well. Thank for the recent reviews, I appreciate them. As for the OOC-ness of some of the characters, well, I just can't help it. I'll try to stick to their characters as much as possible. =D**


	7. Ambush

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Hunter x Hunter", Togashi owns them who's back from hiatus and is continuing the manga. The only thing I own are my original characters and the story itself. That's all and please enjoy. =D******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Ambush<strong>

Instead of going back to the castle, Yuna led them to a small alley near the bar. She checked to see if there are any people around before proceeding deeper into the alley.

"Uh, Yuna? Where are we going? I thought we're headed for the village…" said Gon, confused.

"Oh, we are. You see, when my parents constructed that village, they made secret passages across the kingdom. So, if there's any need to, let's say, "escape" from the village for awhile, all they have to do is go through one of those passages. Most of them lead to the town and the urban district area. Some into the castle itself, but only few has access to it. It comes in handy sometimes when you want to get away from trouble." said Yuna, their path getting smaller and darker.

"I see. That's cool." said Killua.

"Amazing! I can't wait till' I see it!" said Gon, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Haaay… no horses…" mumbled Kurapika.

"What's the deal with you and horses anyways?" said Leorio.

"Ummm… nothing. Nevermind." said Kurapika, averting his gaze towards the walls.

The path gets deeper and deeper, sooner or later; they were getting squished by the walls that they get cramped up together. But, the walls soon widens again, reaching a dead end. With Yuna in front, she tapped a couple of bricks on the walls, in a sort of like clockwise pattern and slowly, the wall started to shake, moving away to reveal a dark tunnel. **(A.N.: Yeah, it's a Harry Potter reference. I find it so cool that I just can't help putting it in the story. Plus, it sort of like a tribute since the last movie has been released.)**

The group was practically gawking at her.

"Then, shall we go?" said Yuna, smiling at them.

"Still cool. I should tell Dad about this idea…" said Killua.

"It's well-hidden I say." said Leorio, studying the surrounding walls.

"You should stick close to me though. It gets pretty dark inside…" said Yuna as she entered the tunnel, the group following her.

The tunnel wasn't completely dark; torches were mounted on the walls, blazing with fire. Some pipelines can be seen on some of the walls, with rats scurrying on them. The tunnel wasn't really cramped, giving enough room for five people. Later, they came across two paths in front of them. One is going to the left while the other is going to the right.

"This way." said Yuna, going to the left.

"Why are there two paths?" asked Gon, catching up to Yuna.

"Just in case someone "accidentally" discovered this tunnel, then they would end-up getting lost." said Yuna, stopping. Apparently, another dead end was standing in the way.

She then tapped the wall in front of her, a small panel sliding open, revealing a numeric pad. She began entering a number code and slowly, the wall slid open, revealing another tunnel.

"At the end of this tunnel is our ride to the village. Let's go." she said, as she resumes walking.

They kept walking and walking, going down a few stairs as well on their way until they saw a bright light, the exit apparently close. They emerged into a small cavern and there, in front of them, was a pod-like vehicle. Not only was that but in fact, the entire cavern was filled with them, facing in other directions. The entire cavern was deserted except for them and a mechanic, who was walking nearby, apparently checking on the pods.

"Yo'! Tzubero! How are the pods doing?" said Yuna, waving at him to get his attention.

"Ah, princess! Everything's fine. Going to the village again? It's rare for you to be down here." he said as he looked up from one of the pods he's been checking on.

"Unfortunately, I have a lot of people with me this time. Meet Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio here. They're Hunters." she said as she points at them one by one.

"Oh? I see. Nice to meet ya'. Name's Tzubero, and I should probably get going. See ya' around, princess." he said as he stood up and left, attending to the other pods.

"We're gonna' ride that thing there?" said Leorio, pointing at the vehicle in front of them.

"Yep. They're all connected to a single cavern, but goes into one direction. And that is towards the village and back here." said Yuna.

"Then how come we didn't took this on our first visit?" said a dismayed Kurapika.

"I like riding the horses better." said Yuna, smirking at him.

"You just want to torture me…" mumbled Kurapika.

"What was that?" said Yuna.

"Nothing, nothing…" said Kurapika.

"I thought I heard something." she said, glaring at him.

"Are you guys gonna' get on or what?" said Gon, who was already sitting inside the capsule.

"Someone's excited. Ok, let's go then." said Yuna, taking the seat in front, the other three joining her and Gon as well.

"Ok…" she said as she began pushing some buttons and flipping some switches on the control panel in front of her. The machine began to hum as the engines blared.

"Everybody, hang on tight, things will get pretty wild from here." said Yuna, taking hold of the centre stick and pulling it, causing the machine to lurch forward, blasting down towards the tunnel heading for the village.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, we're here. You can open your eyes now." said Yuna, the pod pulling to a stop. They arrived at the end of the tunnel, another tunnel to their left.<p>

"Is it over?" asked Kurapika, who slowly opened his eyes, not noticing he had his arms wrapped around Yuna's waist the entire ride.

"Yep. And, you can let go now, it's starting to hurt." said Yuna.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry…" said Kurapika, as he lets go of Yuna, blushing.

"It's ok. How's everyone doing back there?" she said, peering into the backseat.

"We're fine. A little dizzy though." said Leorio, who was clutching his head.

"Hmphmhp! Pftfth!"

"Oh, sorry Gon!" said Killua, who apparently squashed Gon. He sat-up, letting Gon breathe.

"I thought you would never get off." said Gon, rubbing his head.

"Hehe, sorry." said Killua, who was already out of the pod along with Yuna and the others. He held out his hand and helped Gon out.

"Come on guys, let's get going. We have to be back before dinner you know." said Yuna, going down into the tunnel, with them following her.

The tunnel wasn't long because in just a few minutes, they emerged outside of a small cave in the depths of the forest. They followed a single dirt path and found themselves into the village's outskirts. Sooner or later, Yuna led them and arrived at a small cottage.

"Ok guys, we're here. I'll let you explore the village awhile later, right now, I want you to meet somebody." said Yuna as she knocked on the cottage's front door.

"Who could this somebody be?" said Gon enthusiastically.

"Coming! Be there in just a sec!" shouted a voice from inside.

"Sounds like a girl." said Killua.

"Is that your girlfriend?" said Leorio, nudging Kurapika's ribs.

"No, she's not." said Kurapika, apparently annoyed.

"Oh? Really?" said Leorio, nudging him further, his grin widens.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with long, platinum blonde hair, stopping near her hips. She was wearing a sky blue dress with a white apron on top.

"Yuna! Kurapika! Nice to see you two again! And who are these people?" she said, greeting them with a smile.

"These are the Hunters I met on my journey, Mom." said Kurapika, giving his mother a hug.

"EH! MOM!" said Gon, Killua and Leorio at the same time.

"Hahaha! I knew that this would be their reaction. Why don't we all come inside and we will explain the whole thing to you guys." said Yuna, as they all headed inside.

They all settled down at the kitchen, with cups of tea in each of their hands. Yuna decided to do all of the explaining.

"So where do you guys wanna' start?" she said as she took a sip from her tea.

"Why don't start by filing us three on why his mother is still alive." said Killua. Gon and Leorio were still too dumbstrucked to speak.

"I guess that did come out as a shock for them after all." said Kaprika.

"Who wouldn't after blondie here told us that your tribe got massacred years ago." said Leorio, who was pointing accusingly at Kurapika.

"Ok, I guess it's better to start out on that." said Yuna as she began retelling them of the events that happened five years ago. How Kurapika got separated from Kaprika, how she and a couple of tribe members were saved by a mysterious person, how they drifted out into the sea for days and how they ended up in the kingdom of Paix, where they decided to revive their tribe.

"That's pretty much it." said Yuna, sipping from her tea.

"Wait, that person who saved you, what did he look like?" said Gon as he looked at Kaprika.

"I didn't see much at that time since it was night time when it happened. All I know is that he has black, spiky hair and has bright blue eyes. Oh! He also stated his name. What was it again… Fing? Sing? Wait…" said Kaprika as she scratches her head, digging deep into her memory for that name.

"Could it be Ging? Ging Freecss?" said Gon.

"That's it! Ging! He's the one who saved us from being killed by two members of the Ryodan." said Kaprika.

"I see. It's my father."

"Is that so? Well, I have to extend my thanks to you then. As well as the other tribe members he saved." said Kaprika as she lovingly took Gon's hands and shook them.

"You're father was a great man, for saving us." she said as she smiled at him warmly.

"I always knew he was a great man. That's why I dedicated my life in finding him. That's the real purpose of my journey and my becoming as a Hunter. To find Ging, my father." said Gon.

"That's a great dedication you have there. I hope you find him, good luck." said Kaprika as she lets go of his hands.

"What else do you guys want to know?" said Yuna.

"Nothing more. Although, whatever happened to the other tribe members? You said that after you escaped, Gon's father went back to stop the slaughter." said Leorio, already downing his cup of tea.

"I don't really know. We were already far-out into the sea to see." said Kaprika.

"It's likely that there were survivors. They might be stranded on an island or in another country or kingdom." said Yuna.

"Or there weren't any at all." said Killua.

"You're not helping." said Leorio.

"But, the important thing is there WERE survivors." said Yuna, finishing her tea.

"I'm thankful for that, really. But still, it would've been better if no one got killed in the first place." said Kurapika.

"Now, now. Enough of this talk. It's making the atmosphere around here gloomy. Who wants some more tea?" said Kaprika as she stood up to get some more.

"And besides, if you look at it this way, we wouldn't have met you then." said Gon, smiling at Kurapika.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have taken the Hunter exam if it wasn't for the Ryodan." said Killua.

"I guess so." said Kurapika, managing a smile.

"What do we do now? I really want to explore the village though." said Gon.

"Already? Can't we just stay here for awhile? My feet still hurt from all the walking we did…" whined Killua.

"Eh? Come on…" whined Gon also.

"I know, let's play cards." said Kaprika, bringing out a deck.

"Cards?" said Gon and Killua, perking up from the word.

"Yes, cards. In our tribe, we have our own way of playing. Let's say, kind of like a condition. If you lose, you will have to do whatever the winner says, and vice-versa. We also have our own game. It's called "Tong-its" by the way. I'll explain the rules to you…" said Kaprika, as she began shuffling the cards.

"I'll begin with the objective. The objective of the game is to empty your hand of all cards or minimize the count and the scores of unmatched cards that are still on the player's hand by forming card sets, dumping cards and calling a draw. The player who gets rid of all the cards or has the least number of total points wins the game." she said, as she began dealing out the cards. **(A.N.: The rules of the game I will state here and on are all from Wikipedia. It's a game that originated from my country, the Philippines. I don't have much knowledge on it since I only played it once that's why I have to use a much more detailed explanation. Copy-paste really is the best. XD)**

"It's kind of like Poker if you look at it someway." said Leorio, picking up his cards and arranging them.

"Yes, you can also use money as a gamble. But, we'd rather use the condition method instead." she said as she finished dealing the cards, placing the remaining cards in the centre of the table.

"Now, how do we play? Well, for starters, the game begins after the dealer dumps a card. The next person can either pick up the disposed card or get one from the central stack. Collect hand combinations and dump unnecessary cards. The picking and discarding of cards goes on until someone wins by Tong-its, calls a draw or until the central stack runs out of cards. If this happens, the players tally the points of the cards they have at hand." she explained

"You forgot to mention about the melds." said Kurapika.

"Oh yeah! Meld is a set of cards of matching cards a player needs to collect in order to win the game. When a player collects a meld, he has the option to either lay it down, or keep it. However, a player must expose at least one meld to call or challenge a draw. If a player fails to lay down a meld and the game ends, the player is considered "Burned" and will not be able to challenge a draw." said Kaprika.

"There are three types of a meld. First is the three-of-a-kind, which are three equally ranked cards. Next is the four-of-a-kind, four cards of the same rank or number. It is also called a "Secret". Last is the straight flush, at least three sequential cards of the same suit. Straight flush composed of 5 or more cards is also called "Escalera." That's it." said Kurapika.

"But how do we end the game?" said Gon.

"Well, if the player is able to use all of his or her cards in combinations, by connecting to opponents' or your exposed card sets or _sapaw_, or if the player gets rid of all his cards, then the player wins by Tong-its." said Kaprika.

"Or if it's a draw or if the deck pile runs out of cards." said Kurapika.

"Any more questions?" said Kaprika.

"None!" said Gon, Killua and Leorio.

"I already played it before anyways. Together with my sisters that is." said Yuna.

Then, an idea came-up in Killua's mind. A huge grin forming on his face.

"Say Yuna, if I win, you will do whatever I say, right?" he said.

"Huh? Uh yeah. That's the condition. Although not only me but pretty much everyone participating in the game. Why'd you ask?" she said.

"Hehe, you see, if I win, my first task for you is that you go on a date with blondie there." said Killua, grinning evilly.

"Eh!" said Yuna and Kurapika at the same time.

"Fufufu. I like that proposal." said Kaprika.

"Mother!" said Kurapika.

"Kaprika-san!" said Yuna, both of them furiously blushing.

"What? Yuna here hasn't gone on a _serious_ date yet. And, Kurapika here, this boy, he hasn't even gone on one yet! And I almost died without even witnessing that." said Kaprika, who was laughing.

"I also like that idea." said Leorio.

"Me too." said Gon.

"Oy, you two, don't be too full of yourselves now. Remember, I'll make you do anything as I please too." said Killua.

"We know that. But, it will be worth it if it's that the way to have Kurapika here go on a date." said Leorio.

"Let's take pictures of it to commemorate the event! I'll even make an album saying, "Kurapika's First Date". Brilliant!" said Kaprika, laughing even more.

"Seriously, if I win, I'll make you pay Killua…" said Kurapika, who was clenching his fists now.

"Let's just see then. I'll make sure you don't win, Killua." said Yuna, her eyes now brimming with determination.

"Bring it on!" said Killua, getting fired-up as well.

"Let's start then. I'll go first…" said Kaprika as she drew out a card and laid it on the table.

The game went on for hours, with each of them laying out their cards, drawing from the pile. Especially Yuna and Killua, who was both determined on winning the game. The deck pile was decreasing as the minutes pass by. And, at last, the game ended when Killua ran out of cards, with him as the winner.

"Yes! Hahaha! I won!" he said, throwing his fists into the air.

"Damn it!" said Yuna, throwing her remaining cards onto the table.

"Hehe, about that condition…" said Killua, who's grin was so wide that it almost looks like a jack-o-lantern's.

"Fine, you won. I'll go on a date with Kurapika." she said, her face with a tinge of pink, same as Kurapika.

"But, do it seriously. As for the others, I'll have Kaprika-san do nothing." said Killua.

"Eh? Really now, give me something to do as well. All I ever do is sit around all-day." she said, her face full of exasperation.

"Fine, I'll leave you in charge of getting Kurapika get dressed up for their date. How's that?"

"It's a deal! This will be fun!" she said, giggling.

Kurapika was facepalming, while Yuna just sighed.

"For Gon, I want you to prank both Pierrette and Patricia." said Killua.

"Eh! I don't even know how to prank! Plus, do you remember what happened last time, Patricia was practically furious! It's scary…" said Gon, shivering from the thought.

"You can't back-out. As for Leorio, well, I don't have anything in mind right now so maybe I'll save yours for later."

"That's good. I can breathe easily, for now." said Leorio.

"Well, it's almost dinner time. Will you be staying?" said Kaprika.

"Sorry Kaprika-san, we have to get back." said Yuna.

"Well, next time, if you're going to drop by here again, please stay for dinner."

"We will." said Yuna.

"Ohhh, I didn't get to explore the village." said Gon, pouting.

"We still have some time left. Why don't we go now?" said Yuna.

"Yeah, my feet are feeling much better anyways." said Killua.

"Yehey! Let's go then!" said Gon as they all stood up from their seats.

As they made their way to the door, a furious knock came upon it. It went on and on continuously.

"I wonder who could that be..." said Kaprika, as she opens the door to find Lupe standing there, panting.

"Lupe! What's wrong? What brings you here?" said Yuna.

"Princess, I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said, trying his best to catch his breath.

"What's the emergency?"

"The village… it's… under attack…"

"Eh!" they all said at once.

"Where are they? Tell me! WHERE ARE THEY!" said Yuna, her sword was already drawn out.

"Follow me…" he said as he ran, with Yuna right behind him. Gon and the rest followed them.

Along their way, the villagers were practically fleeing, running off towards their respective houses. They ran and ran until they reached the village's front gates; there stood two muscular men, carrying a couple of swords and guns.

Yuna stopped in her tracks, her sword drawn out towards them.

"What do you want!" she said, her eyes full of anger.

"Oh? We're here for the scarlet eyes." said one of the men, who were holding two double-edged swords, grinning wildly.

"Why those-" said Kurapika, whose eyes were already glowing a scarlet color, who was about to rush-out and attack when he was held back by Lupe.

"Let the princess deal with this." he said, looking at Kurapika sternly.

Kaprika placed her hand on Kurapika's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Let's just see what will happen then." she said as they look towards the scene unfolding in front of them.

"What scarlet eyes? There is no such thing as that here!" said Yuna.

"No use lying to us, princess. Some fellow gave us a tip that they can be found here. The rare scarlet eyes of the Kuruta clan."

"I warn you, take one step further and I'll have to kill you two. Leave this village at once!" said Yuna.

"You heard that, Lysander? Princess here is threatening us. Very well, I guess we'll have to deal with her first…" he said as he took a step forward, his swords drawn out as well.

"I have no choice then… Prepare to die!" said Yuna as she leaped in to attack, her sword aiming towards them...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Author's Note: Finally, after a week I finished this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit late, I was too busy with school. Plus, I went into a state of writer's block for awhile.**

**You may have noticed how I went and use one of our culture's famous games. It's pretty popular around here, especially to men. You can read more about it on the Internet, just look-up its name "Tong-its". XD**

**Anyways, we just recently watched the last Harry Potter movie and it's sad to say that my childhood has come to an end. It's a great movie I say! Very tearjerking. **

**Finally, please feel free to submit a review on this chapter. I'll begin writing on the next chapter now. Thank you once again for all the support! =D**


	8. Power

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Hunter x Hunter", Togashi owns them who's back from hiatus and is continuing the manga. The only thing I own are my original characters and the story itself. That's all and please enjoy. =D****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Power<strong>

"You heard that, Lysander? Princess here is threatening us. Very well, I guess we'll have to deal with her first…" he said as he took a step forward, his swords drawn out as well.

"I have no choice then… Prepare to die!" said Yuna as she leaped in to attack, her sword aiming towards them.

The man with the swords leaped forward as well, their swords colliding with each other. With each thrust of Yuna's sword, the man parried them off as well, stopping only each time to catch their breaths. Once, Yuna managed to disarm one of his swords, leaving him with a single sword left. It went on like that for fifteen minutes, exchanging parries and thrusts, until Yuna manages to catch the man off guard, sending him toppling to the ground.

"Well done, you managed to bring me down. But, it's not over yet…" he said as a huge aura began to envelop him.

"_Nen! He's using Nen!" _thought Yuna.

"Have you ever heard of Nen before, princess? Hehe." he said as he grins, his Nen increasing by ten folds.

Yuna then closed her eyes and began channelling all of her aura, increasing it by ten folds as well.

"You mean this?" she said as she opened her eyes and grinned back at him.

"You're not the only one who can use Nen." she said, her sword all wrapped-up in her Nen.

"Incredible, look at the size of her aura!" said Gon, who was watching the battle intensely.

"Ohohoho! I see, you're no ordinary princess. I've never been fuelled by a fight for a long time now!" he said as he lunged forward, resuming the fight.

"Same here, I haven't used my Nen for a long time too. Since there were no worthy opponents around…" she said, as she used the hilt of her sword to jab the man's face, causing him to grimace in pain.

"Ouch! Hey, no fair!" he said, clutching his face.

"You should watch where you're going." said Yuna.

The man used his legs to try and trip Yuna, but failed. Instead, Yuna used the opportunity to jab the back of his neck, causing him to fall down on his knees.

"Now, for the final blow…" said Yuna as she channelled all of her aura to her sword.

"Please! Ok, ok. I give-up! We'll leave your village alone!" said the man, revealing his true nature.

Yuna just smirked at him and, with one final thrust, plunge it into the man's chest. As she pulled it out, blood began to spurt, the man collapsing on the ground, dead. A pool of blood started to form around him.

"Who's next? At least make it challenging, I didn't even go all-out on him. " she said as she swings her sword playfully.

"Impressive." said Leorio, along with Gon and the others who were watching from the sidelines.

"And not a single scratch on her." said Killua.

"From my point of view it looks like she's just playing tag with him." said Leorio.

"She's just showing off. Usually she doesn't even have to use Nen to finish off those guys." said Lupe.

"How come?" said Gon.

"You'll find out. She can be too reckless sometimes." said Lupe as they resumed watching.

"Damn it, Shuraba, you idiot! Got killed by a mere princess…" said Lysander, loading up his shotgun.

"A gun? Well, this should be fun…" said Yuna as she suddenly ran towards Lysander, surprising him then jabbing him on the ribs with the hilt of her sword, making him fall down to his knees.

Struggling on his feet, he then pointed his gun towards Yuna, firing off a couple of shots; most of them were deflected by Yuna using the blade of her sword. The other bullets ricocheted off the roofs of houses, some going into the forest and some strayed towards Gon and the others, who immediately moved away.

"Damn it! Oy, watch where you aim that thing!" said Leorio, pissed.

"Shit! Need to reload…" said Lysander as he frantically searches his pockets for more bullets.

"Where did I put them! Shit!" he said, beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"Out of bullets? Too bad, I'm not yet done playing. Oh well, I'm getting bored with you anyways…" said Yuna as she took this opportunity to disarm him of his gun and then plunging her sword through his chest, blood spilling as she removed her sword. The men's bodies were lying dead on the ground, blood splattered everywhere. Yuna ripped off a part of Lysander's clothing and used it to clean her bloodstained sword, then throwing it off at the side. She then sheathed her sword back to her hip and proceeded on walking back to join the others. **(A.N.: BLOOD! Mwuahahahaha! I just noticed that I used that word a lot in this chapter. XD)**

"Well, that wasn't too hard." she said.

"That was incredible!" said Gon.

"Next time, don't go running off like that again." said Kaprika, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should've warned you at first." said Yuna, who was scratching her head.

"Shouldn't you go and clean-up that mess?" said Leorio, pointing at the bodies.

"I guess so. I'll have the palace guards take care of the mess. Anyways, I do feel rather dizzy…" said Yuna, clutching on to her head.

"Oh, here it comes…" said Lupe, as he grins with anticipation.

"What? What's coming?" said Kurapika.

"Watch and wait for it…" said Lupe.

"3…" he said as he began counting down.

"2…"

"I don't feel so good…" said Yuna as she began wobbling, her knees started to buckle.

"Oy, are you ok?" said Leorio as he watched the princess, who was starting to lose her balance.

"1!" said Lupe.

At the same time, Yuna suddenly collapses, Kurapika who was near, managed to catch her before hitting the ground.

"She collapsed!" said Leorio, rushing besides Kurapika, with Gon and Killua following suit.

"I thought so. This is the third time this happened." said Lupe, who knelt beside them as well.

"And you still find time to be happy about it!" said Leorio, who was checking on Yuna.

"Yuna!" said Kaprika as she went over beside her as well.

"What's this…" said Kurapika as he slowly lifted her right hand up from Yuna's waist; blood was trickling down on it.

"Blood! She's been injured!" said Lupe.

"Still happy now!" said Leorio, glaring towards Lupe.

"Will you two stop it! You're not helping you know!" said Kurapika.

"He started it!" said Leorio and Lupe at the same time, pointing at each other. Then, without warning, Killua hit both of their heads.

"Ouch! What was that for!" they both said at the same time.

"Focus! While you two are fighting, the princess here is losing more blood! Don't make me hit you two again!" he said.

"We need to get here out of here quick! Hurry, let's go back to the cottage!" said Kapika as she and the others hurriedly made their way back, with Yuna being carried by Kurapika. **(A.N.: Bridal-style that is. Fufufu.)**

* * *

><p>Kurapika gently placed her onto the bed, careful not to cause any slight movements so the wound will not worsen.<p>

A look of worry was plastered all-over Kurapika's face. Leorio, noticing this, smiled as he placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Don't worry, leave it to me. I'll make sure she'll be ok." he said.

"Thank you, Leorio." said Kurapika, smiling.

"Now, you better hurry up dear, we have a wounded princess to treat here." said Kaprika.

"Yes, Mom. I'll be in the living room with Gon and the others." said Kurapika as he made his way towards the bedroom door.

"One more thing, don't try to do anything foolish, Leorio. You know, to try and sneak-a-peek at the princess' body?" said Kurapika, wagging a finger at him.

"Eh! I wouldn't do such thing!" said Leorio, growing furious.

"And besides, I'll make sure he doesn't." said Kaprika, having a stern look at Leorio.

And with that, Kurapika laughed as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Really, do you think I would do such thing?" said Leorio.

"I know you wouldn't, Leorio. And besides, I think Kurapika would want to keep the princess to himself." said Kaprika, giggling.

"Haaay, even going far to accuse me of such thing. Oh well, let's get started on treating her wound. Do you happen to have any bandages, Kaprika-san? I'm all out." said Leorio, sitting down besides Yuna, examining her wound.

Leorio and Kaprika specifically asked all of them to be left alone, in order to work on her wound. An hour has passed when Leorio and Kaprika emerged from the bedroom.

"How is she?" asked Kurapika, his face full of worry.

"She's resting right now. Her wound wasn't that serious although she did lose a lot of blood." said Leorio.

"We're lucky that Leorio knows first-aid." said Kaprika.

"I wanted to become a doctor after all. It's necessary for me to know first-aid." he said.

"I called the palace already. The Queen and the others are already on their way here." said Lupe who had just returned from outside, sitting on the couch along with Gon and the others.

"How did she get that wound anyways? I didn't notice it while she was battling those men." said Killua.

"I saw it." said Gon.

"I saw that Shuraba guy slashed her during their fight. He was very fast that it almost got unnoticed." he said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even human." said Leorio.

"Hehehe…" chuckled Gon.

"Hey Lupe, how did you know she was gonna' collapse in the first place?" said Killua, as he looked towards him.

"Three years ago some thugs came to attack the village. She dealt with them and ended up collapsing. The year after that another group of thugs came and again, she went and fought them as well, collapsing once more. So, it's just my instincts that she will collapse again. And, I was right." he said.

"Why does she keep on collapsing?" asked Leorio.

"I don't know exactly." said Lupe.

"But I do."

A voice said, all of them turning and looking towards the door, where Jacquenette stood.

"You're Majesty!" they all said at once.

"Hello, I trust that Yuna is fine?" she said as she enters, with Satoshi and two palace guards following right behind her.

"She's resting for now. Would you like some tea?" said Kaprika.

"No need, Kaprika-san. We will be on our way. Medical treatment is waiting for Yuna back at the castle." said Jacquenette.

"Is it safe to move her now?" said Leorio, unsure.

"I'm sure she will be ok. And besides, she's already awake." said Jacquenette as she pointed towards the bedroom door. There stood Yuna, who made her way towards them.

"Before anyone can protest, I'm fine. Well, a little bit." she said, sitting down on the couch next to Kurapika.

"I can't sleep and I still feel a bit woozy though." she said, clutching onto her head.

"What happened to the bodies?" she asked.

"Been taken care of. I have the guards dispose of them somewhere." said Satoshi.

"Good. Now I don't have to worry on where to put them." said Yuna, sighing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Kurapika, who was right beside her.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." she said, smiling at him.

"If that is the case, why don't we head back to the castle now?" said Jacquenette, heading towards the door.

"And besides, I bet you guys are already hungry?" she said, smirking.

At the same time, all of their stomachs grumbled. Then, they bursted out laughing.

"I didn't notice that it was late already. We haven't even had dinner yet." said Leorio.

"Then let's head back already. Before our food gets cold." said Jacquenette as they all stood and headed outside. They bid Kaprika goodbye and made their way back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>The moment they arrived, Yuna was taken to her room. Gon and the others decided to postpone dinner for a little while to check on her. Yuna was lying down on the bed, sleeping. A doctor sat right beside her. They all gathered around the bed.<p>

"Is she ok now?" said Gon.

"Yes. For now, she needs some sleep. Nothing serious though. I have to say, the first-aid treatment is impressive. May I know who's the person responsible?" said the doctor.

"That would be me." said Leorio, approaching him.

"Well, I have to thank you, my boy. Your first-aid helped the princess here last awhile longer. Tell me, are you aspiring to be a doctor?"

"Yes, yes I am actually."

"Well, that's good. You're almost there, my boy. Just a little bit more and you'll reach it." he said, smiling.

"Thanks." said Leorio, smiling.

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rene, a Medic Hunter. I see you guys are Hunters as well."

"Yes, yes we are."

"Well, that's good. I see great things will come to you in the future. If you excuse me, I must get going now. I will be back to check on her tomorrow." said Rene as he bid his goodbye then left.

The moment he left, the Queen came after, along with Pierrette and Patricia.

"Is she doing fine?" said Jacquenette.

"Yeah, the doctor said she only needs rest." said Leorio.

"I see. Really, she never learns." she said, sighing.

"Would you mind telling us the reason why she collapsed, you're Highness." said Leorio.

"Not at all. It's really simple. You see, the same thing happens to all four of us. Whenever we use our Nen, we end up collapsing. Somehow it is draining our energy at a fast rate. Even a tiny bit we feel nauseous. That's why we were trained to deal with enemies without using our Nen, unless we encounter stronger enemies such as, let's say, the Genei Ryodan." she said.

"Then, that must mean that you're a lot stronger when using Nen?" said Killua.

"That's what they say but we don't want to judge for ourselves." said Patricia.

"_Somehow I feel a little scared of them…" _thought Killua, sweatdropping.

"_Although, that's not the only reason. We have a lot of secrets and letting it out will be troublesome…" _thought Patricia.

"She looks very peaceful when she's sleeping." said Jacquenette.

"But she gives a really wicked punch when you try and wake her up." said Pierrette, grimacing from the memory.

"Hahaha, anyways, I suggest you guys go and have your dinner now. We'll be staying for a little while since we already had ours." said Jacquenette.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot. Then, we'll be going now." said Leorio as they left.

Once the coast is clear, Pierrette went up to Yuna and hit her hard on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" said Yuna, rubbing the spot where she hit her.

"I know you're awake, _baka_. And what is up with these bandages? Your wound has healed already!" she said, poking her side.

"Ouch! It still hurts you know! You don't have to do that. And besides, I woke-up the moment you came here. I just wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't say anything stupid and let them know of our secret. I'm saving that for the tournament after all."

"Yeah right, says you. Stop pretending already, I bet Rene ojii-san used my tears on it awhile ago."

"I have to pretend that it still hurts you know. We have guests here in the castle, remember?"

"Anyways, we only told them about collapsing after using our Nen thing. Nothing more." said Patricia.

"Duh', I know that. I was awake. Hello?"

"Are you sure it is alright for them to know, onee-chan? You trust them that much?" said Pierrette.

"As long as they defeat me in the tournament. And besides, I trust them enough, especially Kurapika since some of his people were killed by the same people who killed our parents." said Yuna.

"Well, that's good to know. Just don't hurt yourself. You better get some more rest. It's off to bed for these two, I still have work to do. See you then." said Jacquenette as they left.

"Really, those guys. Might as well sleep some more…" said Yuna, lying back down once again.

"I've never felt so full in my entire life!" said Gon, who was on their way towards their rooms after finishing their dinner, along with Killua, Leorio and Kurapika.

"I want to sleep already. I'm so tired, so many things happened today." said Killua.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that the village will be ambushed." said Kurapika.

"Well, you finally talked. You've been quiet for awhile, Kurapika. What's up?" said Leorio.

"Nothing, just thinking." he said.

"About what? About Yuna perhaps?" said Leorio, grinning.

"Yeah… She could've died back there…" he said.

"We could've handed them ourselves. Unfortunately, it's the princess' duty to protect the village so it can't be helped." said Leorio, stopping in their tracks as they finally reached their rooms.

"Well, I want to sleep. Good night guys, see you tomorrow." said Killua, entering his room.

"I'll be going as well. Night." said Leorio.

"Ok! See you Kurapika. Better hit the sack already." said Gon.

"Good night guys." said Kurapika as he entered his own room.

Hours passed when Kurapika suddenly woke-up in bed.

"What time is it…" he said, glancing towards the desk clock.

"Midnight. Might as well grab a drink before going back to sleep…" he said as he groggily stood up and went towards the door, heading towards the kitchen. When he entered, he found Satoshi sitting at the table.

"Yo'." he said.

"Still awake?" asked Kurapika as he took a sit beside him.

"Yeah. Kasumi's pissed. Would you like anything?" he said as he stood up and approached the fridge, drawing it open.

"Hand me a bottle of milk."

"Here you go." said Satoshi as he tossed it to Kurapika.

"How's the princess?" said Satoshi, sitting back down.

"Last time we checked she's resting."

"I see. She really made a scene back there.

"Is she always like that?" asked Kurapika, setting down the empty bottle of milk.

"Not really. She's only like that if she wants to show-off."

"Say Satoshi, what do you think makes them collapse whenever they use Nen?"

"I can't say for sure. I've been watching them train for years now but I couldn't draw out an answer. Anyways, I heard the princess challenged you to the tournament."

"Yeah. By the way, can you tell me anything about her powers and abilities?"

"Nope, sorry. She threatened me not to. Although, I can tell you about the other three's powers. You will have to face Pierrette and Patricia first before Yuna. And when you defeated Yuna, you get to challenge the Queen, beating her makes you the first ever champion to this tournament."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. First, let me start off on Pierrette. You see, her Nen type is of the Reinforcement and Emission type. She is more on physical combat and is the best among the three. Now on Patricia, she can be very difficult to deal with. She's on the Transformation and Specialization type. Can't say what she has up her sleeves since no one has gotten past Pierrette before. As for the Queen, her powers remain a mystery although I can assume she's of the Specialization type. They have other abilities as well but I couldn't say more? Say, what's your type anyways?"

"Materialization. I also have this ability I use.

"Being a Blacklist Hunter I use Reinforcement. I can also use Emission though. What's that ability you're talking about anyways?"

"I can access Specialization with the ability I developed which enables me to use the other types at their fullest easily."

"Intriguing. You should tell me more of this ability you talk of."

"When I have time. Anyways, I better go back to bed. Need some sleep you know. Good night then." said Kurapika, standing up then leaving, going back to his room.

"Oh well, off to bed for me as well. Kasumi's probably asleep already." said Satoshi, standing up. When he reached the door, he found Yuna standing there.

"Princess, awake at midnight?"

"Was hungry. Didn't eat dinner you know. Anyways, how much have you told Kurapika?"

"Not much as you told me to."

"Good. It would be very troublesome if he finds out about my abilities. It will make defeating me easier."

"Well good luck on whatever you're planning. Excuse me; I'm going to sleep now. Good night then." he said, leaving Yuna all alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Might as well grab something to eat before going back to sleep. Let's see…" she said as she rummages the refrigerator for leftovers. After eating, she went back to her room and laid herself on the bed, gazing towards the ceiling before drifting off to sleep…<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: Oh look, this lazy author has finally updated her fanfic. Sorry guys, been busy. Nothing much to say since I'm sleepy already and I still have school tomorrow. Please feel free to review this chapter. **

**By the way, the manga has finally been updated and I heard news that they will be remaking the series. So, yeah, excited here! =D**


End file.
